Whisper in the Blood
by VarrosGirly
Summary: Eric pays a visit to Sookie's house to attend to a pressing matter, only to find that she is not present. It seems Jason is in the market for new vampire buddies, but is he in for something more? Fun Eric flavoured teasing and adorably dumb Jason ensues.
1. No Privacy

_**Title:** Whisper in the Blood_

_**Type:** Slash, PreSlash, UST, Friendship, DubCon_

_**Rating:** NC-17_

_**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]_

_**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse_

_**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events._

_**Word Count:** 3266_

_**Summary:** Eric pays a visit to Sookie's house to attend to a pressing matter, only to find that she is not present. Instead, he finds only Jason playing with his rubber ducky in the bathtub. After intruding, Eric informs Jason that he should let Sookie know he is looking for her. As Eric tries to leave however, the Stackhouse brother seems to have other ideas. It seems Jason is in the market for new vampire buddies, but is he in for something more? Fun Eric flavoured teasing and adorably dumb Jason ensues with some unexpected results. Eric makes a new friend/pet human._

_**Warnings:** Use of some adult language and references. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by Jaxon666 and Jason by VarrosGirly._

_

* * *

_

Jason sat in the tub, gripping a plain yellow toy duck, himself making a quacking sound each time he squeezed it. He dropped the duck and grabbed the soap bar, rubbing suds onto his chest, head bobbing as he muttered a random tune. "Got my soap and a ducky, got a little bit in my mouth and it tastes kinda funny, but it's soap so now it's clean alright." He whistled and made the duck attack the floating bar, making machine gun noises as he did so.

"Mr. Stackhouse. Am I interrupting something of...importance?", Eric asked, suddenly announcing his presence without the slightest warning sound preceding him, because he would have hated to be keeping Jason from something as pressing a matter as childish bath time tomfoolery. His mysteriously spirited eyes did smile though, even if his lips did not; Jason was quite the ridiculous human.

Eric stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a fitted designer suit, though somehow he seemed composed more casually than such formal attire typically allowed; more of an off duty playboy than a businessman, but then Eric was never really off duty.

The soap was dropped into the water with a very loud plop, a surprised expression hanging from the human's face. "Y'all are real quiet, what the hell're you doin' in the bathroom?" There were milky suds on the water's surface, so he wasn't worried about being seen. But then he liked being seen; and could vampires see through stuff like that? Jason thought that'd be cool. "I'm just takin' a bath, dude. Uh, Eric right?"

"Yes.", Eric began to reply, dragging the word out though he spoke it softly, "Eric Northman.", he bared the slip of a smile for just a moment before pressing on, walking further into the room, "I am here because you are here, and since you are the only person occupying this humble abode at present I was wondering if you could tell me...where might I find the lovely Ms Stackhouse this fine day?", the end of his question struck as more fluid than any bathwater, and much colder in sensation. In fact, Eric had a way of making it sound unlike a question at all.

"Oh. Well Sook ain't here right now." Jason didn't even try not to look disappointed, the thought didn't even cross his mind. "How come y'all only ever come around to find Sookie? Don't you like, just hang out? I'm real fun to hang out with, but y'all vampers only ever wanna see Sook." But then his face brightened as he picked up the soap again. "Real fancy suit Eric, you takin' her on a date or somethin'?"

It was amusing to Eric that someone such as Jason would not only think enough of themselves to engage in conversation with him, but also question him in any sense. How audacious; not only for Jason's much lower position on the food chain, but also for the harsh contrast of intellects present. Surely the two had little place talking to one another. Still, the human had been no less than pleasing to Eric thus far, and though murderous and at times spiteful if the mood took, Eric Northman was not a vampire known for exuding bad manners. If he killed, it was with impeccable etiquette.

"If you have something to offer us, perhaps you should make it more...available.", of course Eric doubted that Jason was more useful than two short planks in any given situation, whereas Sookie proved to have a number of certain gifts, her powers not the least of them. The vampire had a way of holding gazes that did not threaten, but still made as much point to those they fell to as would the predatory glares of a wild and deadly beast. Short of humanity, Eric also had absolutely no concern for Jason's exposure in this instance; such a minor detail, one not to be bored with. Besides, it was hardly troubling.

"A date? Not at all, Mr. Stackhouse. You forget I am a businessman.", Eric's silky tones offered variable hues, all of them mildly haunting, as his lips seemed to be the only thing of him warm; warm with something forbidden. His eyes barely wandered as he stood directly before Jason at the side of the bath, unflinching and unsurprised, fiddling with one of his shirt sleeves.

Jason looked like he was in deep contemplation for a moment, though he was really just trying to imagine what sorts of things he'd be useful for. "I'm real good at building stuff and like, just strong things. But Sook's the one who does all that brain stuff." He looked down at the soap bar in his hands, making a frothy lather in them.

"Right, so what'd Sookie do now?" When Jason looked up, the vampire was beside the tub, making him jump in surprise once more, the soap falling into the water. "Seriously, y'all never make a fuckin' noise, do ya?" He craned his neck to look up at the vampire, squinting his eyes. "Fuck dude, you're real tall."

"I'm sure you are very strong. We are not lacking in that area ourselves. I will keep you in mind when I need something wooden constructed.", Eric's hypnotic expressions told stories that his words did not, distracting enough for his hand to plummet to the depths of Jason's bathwater without warning, rummaging around worryingly near to the delicacies of the human's groin. A few moments later however, Eric's apparent purpose had become clear, breaking the surface of the warm, bubbly water one last time, bar of soap clutched inside his fist, which loomed playfully above Jason's body now as Eric squatted down to share his level evenly. "Sookie has caused no grievance. And yes, I am of a certain height.", he ended, with a humour just short of slyness.

The human's eyes widened in slight panic for a moment, remembering the sort of trouble he'd gotten into the last time someone had stuck their hand into the waters of his bath. He smiled somewhat nervously as Eric's hand resurfaced with the soap. Jason's body relaxed, and his looks passed from the slick bar to the vampire. "Uh, thanks dude. What're you lookin' for Sookie for?" Jason felt like he should be worried about the expressions on Eric's face, but they were too complex for him to understand, so he didn't give it a second thought.

Eric tilted his head at the word "dude", finding it's broadly modern disposition offensive. "You should be careful of the things you take into hand, Mr. Stackhouse. Without a fitting grip, they will slip from you like youth.", the vampire's lips flashed a relentlessly proud smirk; Eric did love being a vampire, and all it had meant for him, from dark birth to now. Humans were so sadly temporary.

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial matters. I will find her later. If you cross paths with your sister before I do, you will tell her that I require her audience. A measure of urgency would be modestly appreciated.", he smiled again, backing away from the warm, wet human, shaking off the water from his own hand and arm before returning it to his side and tending once more to his sleeve.

"Uh...so...that's a lot of fancy words." But at least they weren't confusing ones, not like those that Sookie's vampire Bill used. "You want her to get back to ya real quick like." Jason really wanted to know what the vampires needed Sookie for, but he supposed he'd hear it from her whenever she knew. Or not. Depended on if she was mad at him for something he couldn't remember or figure out that day. "Right. Anything else ya need, or just lookin' for Sook?"

A lot of words, perhaps, but Eric did not find any of them particularly elaborate or fancy. "Exactly.", he answered Jason's interpretation of his own words, intrigued by how simple a mind a man could have without forgetting to breathe. "I am without reason to stay. Enjoy your bath Mr. Stackhouse. I approve of good hygiene.", his last comment was said through an almost bizarre expression.

Jason frowned and ran a dripping hand through his hair, slicking the blonde strands back. "Sook keeps some of those TruBloods in the fridge, if you wanted to have one of those. I could come down and crack a beer open." He didn't have the opportunity to talk to vampires too much beyond Bill, and that just got confusing. Jason felt like he owed it to their kind after getting involved with the Fellowship people, to give them a chance. Besides, he sort of figured that vampires were cool, now.

Eric turned back for a moment, after stopping in his tracks, Jason's suggestion that he stay delaying his course. "Thank you.", his tone was raised highly in a pitchy dance of mockery that should not have gone intercepted, for Jason's own good, "I much prefer the real thing.", his voice returned to it's usual dark shades of whispery colour, before he headed back out of the bathroom.

* * *

The human was left staring at the empty doorway, wondering if the tall vampire was still in the house. Jason shot out of the tub and shook off, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist before heading down to the kitchen in an unrefined rush. "So you still 'round?" he called out at the bottom of the staircase.

A little after Jason aired his question, Eric stepped out from Sookie's bedroom before taking foot to the stairway. He had been looking for something there, perhaps an item that he needed from Sookie, or information that might put him more quickly in contact with her. When he saw Jason again, he found it odd that the man was barely dry from bathing at all; what else had been so imperative? He ignored Jason's question, though he need not answer it now, in full view of Jason.

"You're still wet Mr Stackhouse. I suggest a towel. Perhaps two. I doubt I need to give further instruction.", Eric was toying with Jason in a way that was friendly, poking light sarcasm at the human's lacking intelligence, but at the same time not with cruelty in his wake. He exhibited no guilt or taboo at coming from Sookie's room either.

Jason shook his body as though a freshly hosed dog, water droplets flinging away from him. "I like to air dry, it feels kinda neat." He glanced at the door behind Eric, head tilted a little in question. "What were you lookin' for in Sook's room?" The only time Jason found himself in girls' rooms was when he planned to fuck them silly.

Eric made a point not to look Jason in the eye, but such attempt to hide his tested patience proved futile. Jason would still see the vampire's eyes shaking slightly, as well as his expression anchored towards something far from promise. "You ask too many questions. None of them welcomed.", obviously, Jason should have let it go; business between Eric and Sookie was not for Jason to oversee.

He still didn't approve of the vampire having been in Sookie's room, doing whatever it was he was doing. "I always gotta ask questions, I don't ever know what's goin' on." Jason took a step toward the kitchen, turning slightly away from the vampire. He had enough sense not to turn his back completely. "So um, I'm gonna get a beer, you want that TruBlood stuff?" Eric had answered that once already, but Jason didn't want to seem like a rude host. Even though the vampire had arrived unannounced. and intruded upon his privacy as though commonplace.

"It is better that some of us remain uninformed.", Eric privately joked at how a little information was a dangerous thing, when backed by the force of a mind such as Jason's. It did something to appease his recently peppered mood. His frosty eyes scraped away layers of Jason carelessly, as the human prompted him to repeat an answer already given. "No TruBlood.", his words took a somewhat gritty and angry turn.

"Oh, right. Well I don't think y'all eat, so I can't make a sandwich or nothin'." Jason sidestepped into the kitchen and went for the fridge, leaning down to grab a cold beer from it. "I could call Sook for ya if ya need." He popped the cap off with the pad of his thumb and took a long sip from it. "She's out doin'-" But he stopped, remembering that she hadn't told him what she was going out for.

Jason's statements of the obvious were growing tiresome. Eric didn't care for it at all. No matter, Eric had his ways of rocking the boat to his advantage. He whipped off the towel from around Jason's waist and looked to him playfully before taking it to Jason's wet locks with both hands, vigorously ruffling the towel around Jason's head. "You really should get dry Mr. Stackhouse. We wouldn't want you to prune before your time.", a slight undertone of warmth rolled around in his words as Eric spoke, continuing to knead the towel against the flesh of Jason's back and torso. He was quite enjoyable this way; like a teacup human at bath time, and Eric the tending parent. "This would be far easier if you remained still."

"Hey!" Jason attempted to squirm away from Eric's forced touches. He laughed a little when the vampire touched on ticklish spots of his, which only made him squirm more. "Sorry, I ain't gotten dried off like this since I was like, five." He wriggled a little more, but took long sips of his beer. "I didn't know vamps cared about humans bein' wet after takin' baths." He blinked at his own words, sometimes able to recognize when he was nonsensical, but shrugged it off, not caring about it.

"Then you continue not to know it. I merely find ways to fill time, like any good vampire.", Eric informed with sharp precision, not wanting Jason to falsely believe him to be some sentimental undead wreck, filled with feelings in lack of a soul. After working the towel over Jason's firmly muscles arms, Eric pressed it to Jason's naval in a bunch, the remainder of the towel draping over Jason's most precious of parts, to provide some amount of modesty. Then again, Eric was hardly the kind to steal glances of things he had seen so many times before. Unlike even the most virile and experienced of humans, Eric lacked sexual desperation. There was little room left for curiosity either, when he had not only seen and partaken of things that caused the wildest of fantasies to pale in comparison, but could also have whatever it is that he wanted, especially from others.

"I trust you can dry that yourself.", the guilesome nocturne's aura took an a questionably sugary flavour as he spoke through curled lips, moving behind Jason and smacking his rigid ass cheeks with a bare palm, releasing the towel to Jason's control once more. Instantly the refrigerator door was open again. Perhaps Eric's appetite had peaked.

Jason clutched the towel that pressed into his stomach, gulping slightly at his own apparent vulnerability. "Uh yeah, I got it." He jumped and yelled a little when the cold sharp tap came to his cheeks. "The fuck was that for?" Jason wrapped the towel around his waist again, sitting in a chair and sipping on his beer. He looked at the fridge to see which bottle Eric took.

A padded sound send a thud through the air as the fridge door was closed, Eric's eyes making notes from Jason's body as though unprohibited. He looked so pleased with himself when he was done, the expression of it far from typical. "There's a certain charm to you Mr. Stackhouse. One I have not had the pleasure of hearing about from those who know you. Perhaps there is more to you than poor use of language and disjointed thought patterns.", and Eric's smile thereafter seemed to offer a pulse of encouragement, despite the sauce of his intended message.

Jason set the half empty beer bottle down on the table, following Eric's eyes to his own body, approving of the looks. He admired his own body quite a bit, so it was natural to him that others liked the way he looked. "I guess I'm pretty hot, and I get to boss around the road crew, and they ain't dead or hooked on V. So I'm doin' that alright." Jason leaned back in the chair, stretching his arms above his head. He was always proud to point out things he did well, even if it was something others already knew.

"You like this…having power over others? Telling them what to do? How adorable of you Mr Stackhouse.", the Nordic vampire's words came in concentrated washes of mirth matched only in warmth by beams of the sunlight that could no longer touch his perfect, pallid skin. It amused him that Jason likened authority over a road crew to true dominion; was he even capable of organizing a handjob without landing himself and others in trouble?

"You have not visited my establishment for quite some time. I am offended. You should come by soon if you wish to prevent my resentment.", and the way in which Eric said that; he was joking, wasn't he?

"I like it cause people don't think I can do things right a lot, and I don't really have to do much of anythin' to get the road crew workin'." Jason was pleased with how well he handled situations, even if he was often called away from it. He drained the rest of his beer, grinning just a little that one of the vampires Sookie was always getting attention from even thought about giving him the time of day, or night as it were.

"Well sure, but I figured after last time I was there, you wouldn't want me there too much." But maybe it was different if you went with the intention of drinking beer instead of vampire blood. Or maybe he just had a way of getting into trouble no matter what. Jason didn't really care, he could handle whatever came his way, usually.

"Did nobody tell you? Fangtasia has an 'All Stackhouses Welcome' policy.", without missing a trick, Eric boasted that suggestive smile in Jason's direction again, or was that to all directions? He sounded like a thing of fire unthawing itself, much to the detriment of others. "I will be sure to invite you to my table. An esteemed privilege, especially for a human. I am to expect you soon then?"

Jason smiled, drumming on the table and nodding. "Fuck yeah, I didn't know you had somethin' like that. But you're the guy who owns it, so you get to make all the rules and stuff. That's real awesome." He grabbed the empty beer bottle and stood to throw it in the garbage, picking a new one out of the fridge. "I could stop in this weekend, I ain't too busy."

"Make sure to do that. You wouldn't like me when I'm disappointed.", Eric left his bottle of TruBlood unempty, placing it on the nearby kitchen counter. The synthetic blood was meaningless to him, a fruitless fruit with no juice to covet, he hadn't even cared to seek choice of blood type; it was all a lie, and therefore unsavoury. "Goodbye Mr. Stackhouse.", and with that velvety goodbye, Eric was gone.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. No Secrets

**Title:** Whisper in the Blood

**Type:** Slash, PreSlash, UST, Friendship, DubCon

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse

**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events.

**Word Count:** 8026

**Summary:** It seems that Bill's bathtub is not the only one Eric is drawn to without invitation (yes, he is somewhat of a serial bather). After their first run-in, Jason returns home from a hard day's work only to find Eric in his tub, without a care in the world. After talk a while, Eric casts a mild glamour over Jason, forcing him to speak only the truth to him, and to lose all inhibitions. Things get a lot more fun and naughty after that, and not just because of Eric's persuasion over Jason. Eric has things importance to discuss with the human, and an offer difficult to refuse. And what's that Eric's doing with the sponge?

**Warnings:** Use of some adult language and references, as well as use of sexual contact. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by Jaxon666 and Jason by VarrosGirly. Please visit our lj's and give us some sugar; comments are love. Thanks!

* * *

Jason set his money down on the bar, giving Hoyt a friendly pat on the back as he went out to his truck. It had grown dark in the time he'd been in Merlotte's, but it was just as humid as always. He stood outside by the driver side door, flapping his shirt a few times to unstick it from his skin before stepping in and starting it up, revving the engine as he pealed out of the parking lot.

It was early enough in the evening that he'd have time to watch a movie, maybe a porno, and get a good night's sleep for work tomorrow. Jason patted out a beat on his steering wheel as he drove, whistling a random tune as he pulled into his driveway. He didn't notice anything out of place when he entered the house, but he was probably not looking for anything that may have been. Jason unzipped his pants as he went for his bathroom, flipping on the light switch when he opened the door. Instead of taking a relaxing piss, he jumped with a shout of surprise, frozen in the doorway.

"Eric? What the...Jesus, how the hell'd you get in here?" The vampire was stretched out in the bathtub, petals floating on the water's surface, tiny candles in troves around the rim of the bath as well as on the sink and around the floor. "Ain't vamps gotta be invited in...or somethin'?" Jason was sure Sookie had told him about that, and it had always seemed like it was right. So how had Eric gotten in? And to use his bath? Didn't he have one of his own?

"Hello Mr. Stackhouse.", Eric's naturally sultry words oozed from his mouth, not missing a beat, a look upon his face that he had been expecting Jason in ways that might have appeared alarmingly calculated to an intelligent enough mind. Though he barely smiled or gave warm expression at all, Eric had a way of seeming like he was smiling without actually doing so, making a throne out of the bath as he lay in it, allowing the warm, scented waters to surround him. "Surprisingly I entered your home by foot.", the Nordic vampire smirked deliciously with a teasing twinkle to his eyes, though no laughter came.

"You do not remember inviting me to visit whenever I liked, after your inebriation at my establishment lead to certain needs of transportation? I was graceful enough to oblige. I didn't even take a sly sip as you lay without consciousness in my arms. Perhaps you also forget the selection of words you had of me, for doing so. 'Awesome' and 'amazing' were but two of them.", Eric's words trailed down from a higher, ghostly pitch, playing with themselves as they were spoken. "I do hope the invitation is not rescinded?", as lightly as Eric put that question, something hiding beneath the surface of it seemed sinister.

"I did?" Jason scratched at the back of his neck, looking like his head would explode from the concentration he put into trying to retrieve the memory. "Guess I do lots of stuff when I'm hammered. Thanks for drivin' me home." That seemed awfully nice of the vampire to have brought him back, and Jason was grateful for it. To him, it seemed like he had made a new friend, which he liked. Especially a friend who didn't try and bite you and suck your blood when you were drunk. Friends were good for that.

There was a silence that came soon after, Eric looking to Jason as though the human were a poodle who had managed to kill a pit bull. "I would prefer you did not aim that in my direction Mr. Stackhouse. I am a Viking. I am not German.", Eric flashed a smile nodding slightly to make Jason aware that his penis was still out, and in hand, pointed in unfortunate direction.

"Naw, I ain't taking back your invite. I mean, you mighta saved my life by drivin' me home. So it's like, I owe you or somethin' now." His mouth ran away with him as always, and he had not even realized it. A debt to a vampire was often a tricky thing. Jason looked down as Eric motioned to his groin, eyes widening a bit as he stuffed himself away again. He'd forgotten he'd pulled it out, though he still needed to piss like a race horse.

"Sorry about that man, I just wasn't expectin' you to be in my tub, y'know?" Jason zipped up his pants nervously and leaned in the doorway, arms crossed. "So...did your water get shut off? That happens to me when I forget to pay the bills and shit."

Eric was confused by Jason's concern for his plumbing, until of course he thought about why the question might have been asked. Even after all these years, it was still tricky to relate to humans in even the most superficially social of manners. Such things as nudity, privacy, impromptu intrusions of home; they bothered the little humans. Cute. Tiresome. Enough to mask the outline of his eyes crisp, "My pipework is running exceptionally well as always Mr. Stackhouse.", Eric delighted at his double entendre, privately, except of course for the fact that he seemed so fucking delighted. Brilliant even. He looked away to one side for a moment, and then back to Jason.

"Really Mr. Stackhouse, you needn't deny bodily function on account of my presence. Unless you are afraid I will sneak a peak, perhaps report to others what I might see?", Eric's tone was so dry and understated, and yet filled with effortless mischief, electrical with it. "Would you prefer me to leave? It would be a shame. I have created such a peaceful sanctuary from the unused birthday gifts found in your closet, and I have already begun to indulge."

Jason took a few steps into the bathroom as Eric spoke, and realized that, unlike his own bathing preferences, the vampire had completely clear water, though there was a funny smell in the air that he couldn't really place. It wasn't like perfume or cologne, but it wasn't a normal smell. He shrugged at Eric's suggestion, stepping toward the toilet. "Hell, not like I'm worried. Who ain't heard about it by now?" His excessive manwhoring had definitely sparked rumours over the years, and even he knew it. Jason still turned slightly away from Eric as he lifted the toilet lid, relieving himself finally.

"Uh, nah. I think there might be a game on tonight, we could catch it. You watch sports?" Jason didn't know what vampires did and didn't do in their spare time, really. He put himself away again, leaning on the wall after flushing the toilet. "So uh, what other stuff did you find in there? And dude, why were you goin' through my closets? I keep my stuff in there."

How adorable; Jason thought Eric had some iota of interest in human sports broadcasting. If only live action swordfights to the death were televised. A shame really. Eric ran a cup of bathwater through his hair, not flinching or even blinking once as he did, the scent of lavender and jasmine oils filling the steamy air that flowed from him. "If there were restricted areas, you really should have informed me of them Mr. Stackhouse. How else would I be to know of such things?", it was astonishing how Eric dissolved any incrimination of himself with no more than the appealing lilt of his unusually accented voice, and a flourished use of his attractive features. "Come closer. I have something you ask you.", Eric suggested, prompting Jason to walk forward once he was done with the toilet.

The vampire Sheriff gazed to Jason with magic eyes and pulled him into his web of supernatural influence, sending the human's mind into a submission that felt mentally orgasmic instead of threatening or harmful. "You will speak only the truth to me, and you will have no inhibitions whilst we are together.", Eric cast his spell, removing his supernatural thrall upon the human, his voice no longer of haunting, sensational harmony, but now more casually friendly, and perhaps a slight playful, "Would you like to join me? There is room enough for both of us. I honestly would not mind. In fact, the company would be welcomed...I do have things to discuss with you Mr. Stackhouse.", as devious as Eric was, he was actually fair enough to spare Jason the rapture of his free will. Anything worth having was not worth having too easily.

* * *

"Oh. Well uh, I guess that makes sense. I wouldn'ta thought about that when I was drunk. So don't go through my closets no more, thanks." Jason stepped forward, maybe a little blind in his trust of Eric so far. But he'd proven himself trustworthy to the human, with taking care of him and not trying to drink from him. He stood at the side of the tub, somewhat at ease despite the vampire's nude state. As he was pulled under the vampire's influence, his expression became somewhat empty, his jaw loose. Jason nodded as Eric gave him the command, coming out of it just as easily, though without a clear understanding of what had just occurred. He only knew that he really trusted the vampire.

"Well sure, I guess. I ain't had a bath with nobody since I was little, but you dried me off last time, and I ain't had that done since I was little neither." Plus, Eric wanted the company, and Jason was pretty dirty from the day's work. Odd that he trusted the vampire enough to admit that he wouldn't mind it. Maybe they really were becoming good friends, which Jason thought was very cool. He pulled off his shirt easily, showing no hesitation as he removed his shoes and pants. "Is this a vampire thing, too?" Jason stepped gingerly into the tub, his backside turned toward the vampire. He was naked and about to bathe with Eric, and he wasn't exactly shy, but he felt like it might not have been respectful to just expose himself so blatantly like that.

"I think that we could be very good friends to one another.", Eric ignored Jason's query, although he had appreciated how ridiculously adorable it had been, questionable emphasis infused to the word 'very'. "Come, lay against me and relax, so that we might talk.", Eric asked, the request both disarming and polite, though his wandering eyes and their taste for what they found before them would have told another story, if seen.

Once Jason was sat before him, leaning back onto the vampire's torso, Eric ran a few cups of water over his hair, hard to distinguish between seduction and casual grooming, yet no excitement rose to poke the male Stackhouse sibling in the back. Eric's fingers worked softly and delicately through Jason's scruffy wet locks. "You have enjoyed my company, have you not?", Eric asked, having Jason as an open book to him providing certain personal enjoyment. He was curious to discover how Jason truly thought of him.

Jason looked at Eric over his shoulder at the request, but it seemed like the vampire was just doing his vampire thing. He was really old, so maybe he did this with all his friends back when he was human. Vikings had baths, didn't they? Jason didn't know, or really care, but it was something to think about. He edged backwards a little, feeling oddly like a girl. "You keep doin' a lot of things I ain't done in a long time, Eric, but I kinda like it." Maybe it was because Jason was so simple and carefree by nature, but he wasn't bothered by the vampire's requests and actions. Many other people would be, and he knew that much at least.

"Yeah, I really like hangin' out with you and drinkin' and stuff. You're pretty cool as Hell, and I like that you wanna hang out with me, even when Sook's not busy with stuff. Kinda awesome." Jason smiled warmly, tilting his head back when water was poured onto it, and enjoying the light scalp massage he was getting. "Am I gonna smell funny from this stuff?" He wasn't sure what was in the water, but it wasn't a bad scent. Just different, and not very manly.

If Eric was still had enough humanity left within him to part with laugher absent sin, then he would have. Perhaps Jason was truly more precious than the gem of his sister's worth after all. "And I like you. You are very...agreeable. A trait in humans I find to be quite…necessary.", Eric sounded like sex, and he didn't even know it or try for it, words mildly hypnotic even though he had not set them for further glamouring of the human's compliance. The tall, handsome vampire ran his hands over Jason's firm and deceptively muscular shoulders, kneading at the meat of them, his touches impossibly gentle as well as strong, flawless snowy skin meeting that which was sun kissed and filled with the sweetness of life.

Jason let his eyes slide shut, surprised that the vampire was being so nice to him. Almost every time Sookie talked about him, she seemed upset about something he'd done. But Eric really didn't seem so bad, maybe she was just really cranky those days. "Thanks. I like that, too. I thought maybe vamps would hate me cause I'm not real bright, and I done fucked up shit with the Fellowship." Jason shifted a little, so that he was leaning more against the vampire, extraordinarily contented with the situation, for some reason. It was like having a friend who was part pillow and part masseuse.

"Do you find this to be uncomfortable?", Eric's question rolled so perfectly from his cunning lips, in a way it seemed that no other man had spoken one before. The undead Norseman's mind ran rife with secret pleasures, held to this predicament.

"I ain't uncomfortable, it feels nice. You should do massages for a livin'. But you got the club, and that's doin' real well." Jason smiled wide, happy to have a new friend. "You gonna come over more? I'd sure like it if ya did."

"A coin still holds its value no matter how it shines, I myself an old one. Perhaps others have been foolish to think you in need of polish. Perhaps your true worth is yet unknown.", Eric smirked, away from Jason's witness, not that he would have hidden it otherwise. "I have had much time to refine myself.", he thanked Jason for his compliment towards his efforts as a masseur, "Soon, I may have to visit much more often.", though he did not divulge reason to Jason just yet; anything worth doing was worth doing well, and to rush a good thing was the act of a premature boy upon entry of a tight young beauty.

Eric's hands snaked along Jason's strong, well defined arms, though the touches given did not patronise the human to no more than a child being tended to by a parent. Eric touched Jason as a man worthy of grooming, and grooming with respect. Somehow, there was no doubt of that. "I myself have known many crimes. How contradictory it would be to hold you forever accountable for yours, especially when born of honest mistake.", he continued to wash and grasp at the human's golden flesh, with a dedication and technique most humans never had the fortune to know, "Tell me Mr. Stackhouse, what do you think of me? Leave no detail unattended." And now, Eric went in pursuit of the good stuff, wondering what naughty little details would slip out of the cracks, once Jason spoke with enforced freedom.

* * *

Jason's smile seemed to grow brighter with Eric's compliments. He always enjoyed it when people said nice things about him, especially to his face. If an old vampire thought that he was an alright person, then maybe he wasn't as hopeless as other people thought him to be at times. "That'd be cool, I'd like havin' a vampire buddy to hang out with. I'd have to start buyin' that TruBlood stuff if you come around a lot. I guess that ain't too hard." Or had Eric told him before that he didn't like that drink? Jason couldn't remember, but it was the only thing he could think of to make his home more accommodating to vampiric guests.

"You would deny me the real thing?", it seemed Eric was shocked at the thought that Jason would see him fed with fake life, before offering him the real nectar that ran red and hot beneath his skin. Of course, it had only been a joke, hadn't it? At least Jason could assume that from how quickly Jason shrugged the line of questioning off, with no need for answer displayed. No surprise or thought given to the revelation that Sookie had spoken ill of Eric; he had given her more than one reason for it, hadn't he? Amusing to ponder. Amusing to do.

"I think you're a real neat guy. You've been real nice to me, and that's good. I think Sook's not right sayin' bad things about ya, cause you're a vampire, and it ain't like you been tryin' to hurt her, or me." Jason shrugged, craning his head a little to look at Eric. "And you got a nice face, and you're fuckin' built. Vampires don't gotta work out, do they? Cause y'all never change, right?" He pouted in thought for a moment, wondering how that was possible. Too much for his mind. "I mean, like, you're the hottest guy I know, I think you're probably hotter than me."

"I once had certain interest in the delightful Ms Stackhouse, but now I feel my sights have been set to other directions.", Eric loved that only he knew what he meant by that admission, but not for long. Pricelessly adorable how the human would think himself a close rival to Eric in terms of sex appeal, but at least he seemed to realise the truth of himself being the true inferior in such stakes. Unlike Eric to react predictably in any manner, perhaps by giving a compliment of his own. "I believe you might be right about that, Mr. Stackhouse.", and didn't he fucking know it?

At least Sookie would feel better if she knew that Eric wasn't interested in her anymore, and maybe Bill would stop being so jealous all the time. Jason thought it was ridiculous, how much the Southern vampire hated Eric, too. He nodded at Eric's answer, knowing he wouldn't be able to get as many women as the vampire. They had magic sex powers, or something. "Yeah, but that's ok, cause I'm still pretty sexy."

"There is something you must know, however. Something of grave importance.", no pun intended as Eric expected Jason to face him again with one of those temporary glances over his shoulder; they came and went too quickly. "Your sister has something that vampires want. Something within her blood. That is why she is always in such danger, and why I have had to save her life so many times without correct thanks." Eric continued, hands now sliding over Jason's chest and toned stomach, nearby heartbeat speaking to Eric's core, daring the vampire to do something less than savoury. "And do you know who shares her blood?", Eric's widened eyes looked to Jason as though to prompt an obvious answer.

Jason was thrown from previous train of thought, though, as he looked to Eric with worried eyes. "What's she got in her blood? Why do vampires like it?" He frowned, hoping Sookie wasn't doing something right now that put her life in danger.

"I'm sure glad you saved her, then. Cause my sister's all I got left." But maybe she was ok right now, because Eric was seeing to it, as well as he was doing other things. Things that made his heart beat a little faster, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid of the touches, or if he liked them. Eric confused him sometimes, like now. "Uh...well Grams did...and I do." Jason gulped and caught Eric's eyes. "But...I can't have the same kind. If Sook is...but..." He was confusing himself with trying to figure it out. "Wouldn't I have had trouble with vamps?"

An odd time to break his usually expressionless disposition, but Eric did so anyway, flashing a wicked smile in Jason's direction, absolutely devoid of censorship. "Only vampires foolish enough to overlook the fact that you and Sookie are one in the same, would spare you their interest. So far you are fortunate to have only met the foolish.", a thought of Bill entertained Eric's mind when announcing such members of his kind, though it was clear Eric himself was no such fool.

"They are blinded in thinking her alone in her worth, for her display of power. Your blood is equally worthy of coveting. For now it remains our secret alone, and I would offer you further protection if you think the offer adequate. In time, others will realise what I have, and without your own abilities to speak of, you would be in much more danger than she.", Eric was not sure how educated Jason was when it came to the official taking of a human by a vampire, but what he did not know Eric would eagerly teach.

"I'm sure glad about that then," he sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't been attacked for whatever it was in his blood. Catnip for vampires or something? "Fuck, that means you're a real good friend, you didn't bite me or nothin' when you could've." Jason was sure that as long as he stayed in his house during the night, he'd be safe. But he didn't always stay in, and Eric had to be right about other vampires figuring it out. "You're like the Sheriff of vampires, right? You get to tell them what to do and stuff, and they gotta listen." Jason thought that was important, if he could possibly be in danger like Sookie was sometimes. "Yeah, I think that'd be good. Cause I don't wanna get eaten or anythin' when I'm comin' home from work. You'd keep other vamps from doin' that?"

"I am a fiend Mr. Stackhouse, but that should not suggest I have no sense of class.", the pristine vampire held a daring glare as he grinned naughtily; no doubt encompassing the truths he had spoken. "I am the Sheriff of this area, and you are right to think me very persuasive-", Eric paused to splendour in yet another private joke; after all, Jason was at current, an oblivious victim to his persuasion, "-however, there are rules, and for each of them a punishment if broken. Still...there are those who break them. I would see any who brought you harm dealt with. But to what end, if in their harming of you, your life was lost.", of course there was another way to secure Jason's wellbeing, but Eric was not the type to piece together puzzles in lonesome effort. Not when it was so enjoyable to watch Jason struggle to find the pieces.

Jason scratched his head, slightly bamboozled. "So...you're gonna keep me safe? How are you gonna know if I'm gettin' in any trouble?" Vampires seemed to have a good sense of things, though, so maybe it was just something he did. "Yeah, how would you keep someone from killin' me too? I'm glad that you wanna help me out...but now I owe you even more, cause you're stoppin' stuff that's gonna happen." Jason was convinced that Eric knew absolutely everything that could occur in the future, with how old he was. It just seemed natural for things to be that way. "Why do vamps want Sook's blood so much then? It's just gonna taste like normal blood, ain't it?" Jason turned to face the vampire as he questioned him. Maybe it was only because she could read minds, but then Eric was sure about his blood. It didn't make sense to the confused human.

With Jason facing Eric now out of concern, Eric allowed his glances to trail visibly, from what lingered beneath the water's surface and back up to the human's face; uncertain whether he smiled now for what he'd found there, or in positive reception of Jason's response to his offer. Then again, Eric always did that unprompted, mysterious smile thing, didn't he? Never really needing or giving a reason.

"As I said Mr. Stackhouse, there are rules. If I were to make you mine, no other would have the right to touch you, let alone harm you. My position only brings that rule to further value.", Eric explained, calmly, "Of course, if you are to become mine, there are certain requirements that must be met. You must drink of my blood and I of yours, in regular pattern. This will not only make our arrangement…official, but also create a bond between us. We would be connected. I would know when you were in danger, I would sense your whereabouts, and in time, you would know the same of me. However, there are side effects you may not care to endure.", turning his head ever so slightly to one side, Eric looked to the floor in guilesome contemplation, loving the momentum of this conversation.

"I dunno," he frowned a little hesitantly, though he had definitely caught Eric's brief gaze, and the way the vampire now smiled at him, "I mean, I wanna be safe and all, but I don't wanna get in to no trouble with V again. Is it different?" Something else about the idea bothered him slightly. "If I'm, like, yours...that wouldn't make me a slave would it?" Jason did not like the idea of that, if that was what it meant. "But that'd be good if you knew where I was...I mean like real helpful if I got in trouble." He thought for a moment, staring at a floating petal. "I know that vampire blood can make you like, high, and real horny. But I wouldn't wanna lose my job cause I'm high on V or anything."

"Does Sookie seem like a V addict to you?", Eric answered the human's concerns, although he may have stirred up new ones, "You realise that she is Bill's as you would be mine?", and therefore, she and Bill also shared blood quite regularly. Poor Jason; so kept in the dark in very important matters. Had Eric been the only one to be frankly honest with him thus far? And yet they barely knew one another. "You would no more be my slave then as you are now. Although, I may have duties for you to attend to over time, and I would expect you to fulfil them without complaint.", though others might not have thought it, Eric did not rule as tyrant with the humans he had taken, nor his chosen progeny of the time. Firm at times perhaps, strict when needed, but he domineered no harem of slaves.

Jason blinked, looking at Eric with a tilted head and amazed expression. "I never thought of that. Vampire Bill gives her blood all the time, don't he?" He smiled, seeming reassured by the idea sharing blood with a vampire was different than taking it as a drug. The elder Stackhouse was further reassured by Eric's words. "That's real good. I like doin' things, cause I get bored here sometimes." Maybe being the vampire's human wouldn't be too bad. But his final words made the human think, and for a long time. Sookie and Bill were dating, and if she belonged to him, then would Jason be expected to be Eric's boyfriend?

In truth, Eric was very generous to those beneath his vampiric wing. Still, there was one final thing to warn Jason of, "There is the matter of your desires, and how they would find me an object. Unavoidable I'm afraid, but I believe you could do far worse.", he elaborated a little too flippantly for the delicacy of matters, frivolity jumping around in the patterns of his ancient, charismatic voice. Still if Jason was to be taken by a vampire, there would be no better choice available to him. Eric was a nocturne of position, and Jason could trust him. Furthermore, Eric had the self control it took to resist deadly indulgence in Jason's blood. Regardless, it was Jason's decision to make; a testament to Eric's fairness in proceedings, not making the decision for the human when he so easily could.

"I ain't been with a guy before...I mean I thought about it, but I never tried. Maybe I'd try with you, but I dunno what I'd think about it." Jason was sharing an awful lot tonight, but he put it down to trusting the vampire so much, since they seemed to be really good friends now. "I know I ain't gay, cause I fuck women a lot, but Lafayette's one of my best friends, and he's gay. But maybe I am a little. I should probably try, cause I might like it. And I wanna be safe from other vamps and all?"

"Oh Jason-", and that was the first time Eric said his name to his face, and like that too, "-you worry too much. If I wanted you as a lover, don't you think I would have taken action upon you now? We are both very naked, and my hands already welcomed by your flesh.", like Eric needed to come up with some long winded scheme of blood bonding to get a human into bed with him. Still, he felt he would enjoy Jason in such ways once opportunity presented, and it was not completely absent in his reasons for offering the roughly-edged womanizer his protection.

"I merely warn you that once blood is shared, you will want me. Now, come near to me again. There is no need for alarm.", Eric missed having the athletic buffoon's back against him as much as he did the freedom to steal grasps from that lovely body of his. "You say you have thought of this before...laying beside a man? Tell me when, and with whom?", as Jason settled back into him with no caution spared for dangerously invasive bodily contact, Eric took the fine waters to the human's armpits, rubbing and cleansing them with tenderness, and something short of passion.

* * *

Eric's words made sense even to Jason. He was sure that the vampire would have at least grabbed him a little if he'd wanted to, so maybe it was alright. "So that's why Sookie likes Bill so much. But she knows that, don't she?" Jason turned his back to Eric again, scooting until their flesh was touching. He laughed a little at the scrubbing on his pits, the slightest bit ticklish. "Well, sometimes in high school, when I was on the football team and all? I'd think that maybe the wide receiver'd give a good blow job, cause he had real big lips. And then my senior year, all us seniors got drunk, and I almost did stuff with some of the guys, but then we passed out." Jason was amazed that he remembered that far back, since it seemed like ages ago.

"And when I was at the Fellowship I thought one guy there wanted to fuck me, but then I didn't like him for it all that much." Jason shrugged off the memory of Luke easily. "But like even on the road crew, I don't really know all the guys that well, and I kinda wonder sometimes, like if I'm missing out, like Lafayette says. I ain't done anything about it, but I mean it's just like a guy and a girl, except it's a guy and a guy."

"Sookie and Bill do not love because blood demands it of them. Though if honest, understanding escapes me as to why one such as her would give the time of day to one such as him ...or is that time of night?", Eric parted with a dazzlingly underhanded expression before returning to his words, "I know only tales of him as a man, yet…he fails to impress me as one living or dead.", though Eric lacked general human sentiment, he felt drawn to a distant echo upon the corridors of his now lost soul. Perhaps he was enjoying Jason's simple company, if he even knew how to. "Ah Lafayette. I would advise you heed my advice before his. After all, you are familiar with his wardrobe.", yes, Eric could jest without expense being made of Jason. Sometimes. Maybe. Still, his humour was not lacking a seed of cruelty.

Eric took the sponge that floated without purpose, atop the richly scented waters which thankfully, were still warm. He worked the sponge over Jason's torso in large, harsh circles, before looking to the human who would perhaps be his, soon. "I did not venture so lowly last time. We have become closer now...perhaps you would like me to reconsider?", those words would have been whispers if they were not so thick and deep, poured into Jason's ears like concentrated seduction.

Jason shrugged a little. "I dunno anything about before he died." His lip twitched up a little at the way Eric made fun of Lafayette. He knew that his friend wouldn't be happy if he'd heard it, but nobody could tell Eric he shouldn't joke about things, could they? The way he continued to be cleaned made him feel good, like he was being cared for in multiple ways at once. Eric's words buzzed pleasantly in his ears, and he looked toward the vampire out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, I think it'd be alright. I trust ya." Jason still didn't know if he'd enjoy whatever it was the vampire did, if it was anything beyond cleaning, but maybe since he was ok with it, that meant he'd like it. He leaned further back, giving Eric more room to reach and clean, head resting against one of Eric's pale shoulders.

"Very well Mr. Stackhouse.", Eric promised darkly, sending his hand slowly down past Jason's rigid abdomen, pressing the sponge hard into all flesh and muscle it passed over. Once the sought area was finally reached, Eric paused for a moment to pay attention to Jason's reactions; none of them seemed unpleasant or dismissive, though he had taken a breath and held it. Delicious, and not only in blood. Eric went on to rub the sponge with a pressure more than decent, into Jason's pubic region and all things that protruded from it. He had no sympathy for how such actions may have been too quickly pursued for the human. Eric was a vampire, a creature of seduction, death and greed. Subtlety was not often his strong point. The sponge was still ground in to Jason's delicate areas, up and down, side to side, in circles and other, nameless shapes, and yet Eric refused to directly grip the appendage he teased. Still, he could feel it's bulky presence from the other side of the sponge, and how it had grown beneath his treatment. "Your reputation is not a falsehood Mr. Stackhouse. You are...red blooded.", it was always nice to make a reference to blood in a quip, wasn't it?

The sponge was soft against his skin, but Jason was barely noticing the texture of it as vampire hand took it further south. He inhaled sharply and froze when the sponge met the skin of his dick, his blood pumping faster all over. Jason's breath was released in a short burst as he was scrubbed and quickly aroused. It was nearly always like that whenever someone touched him in such a way. Jason gulped hard, his breathing becoming deeper as the vampire continued his treatment, as if the rising had been expected. Then again, maybe it had been. "Oh, good," he nodded, shuddering slightly, "That feels real nice. Better than I figured, and I like it." Jason found himself hoping for something more, maybe. He didn't want to be teased and left wanting, that was his least favourite thing.

"Turn around, and go to the end of the bath." Eric suggested, too softly to be taken as an instruction but then it was, wasn't it? Once Jason had resituated, Eric took one of Jason's feet into his hands, and began to massage it, too precisely and too firmly to cause tickling. The once used sponge now a thing of the past, drifting away, unwanted. Eric doubted that given the calibre of those who surrounded Jason, he had ever had the pleasure of enjoying something as sensual and selfless as a foot massage. The humans that lived in Bon Temps were more primitive than the men and women of his time as a man. Ironic really.

"My my, Mr. Stackhouse, there is certainly no doubt as to your gender, is there?" the smile that Eric gave was a friendly one, which may have confused Jason, for it clashed so imperfectly with the vampire's generally seductive nature. It was like there was something naughty being unsaid, though Eric meant only to compliment the human's size as a casual slip of male bonding. Vampires were nymphomaniacs, yes, but Europeans had little in the way of inhibition.

Jason complied immediately, finding that listening to Eric was only bringing him good things. He was a little disappointed that Eric was now massaging his feet instead, but it still felt good. Really good, in fact, and he relaxed more than he thought possible, his arms stretched out over the sides of the tub. His eyelids slid shut momentarily as Jason enjoyed the foot rub immensely. "Well yeah," he opened his eyes again, now understanding what Eric had meant, "Oh, right. I thought you were gonna keep usin' the sponge on me. But I mean, if this is what I get for bein' your human and all, I'm in." Jason was a little confused by the expression Eric now wore, though, but at this point he was no longer surprised by his confusion. He got confused by a lot, it just came with the lack of great intellect.

"This you recieve as a human that I am fond of, though such would no doubt continue if you were to become mine.", Eric did find pleasure in Jason's true feelings, especially how mindlessly cute they were in delivery. Jason looked dumber than he was, which would have been insulting if it didn't suit him. He was like a handsome puppy, looking to his master for treats, wagging his tail if it meant he'd get them. Fiercely adorable. "I do nothing to you that neither of us truly want. We are friends as yet, Mr. Stackhouse. If more is to come, then that too may be a thing I am fond of. As for making you mine-", Eric swapped one foot for the other, his transition seamless, "-I think such a decision should be thought about. I am a complicated man. To be bound to me until death, and perhaps after, is no decision to be made lightly. When I am convinced you have thought it over, and that your desire is full, then I will take you as my human. But not before.", and though it may have disappointed Jason now, in time he would come to realise that Eric was only being exceptionally considerate of him, in ways he did not commonly demonstrate with others.

"Sounds good," he smiled wide, leaning his head onto his shoulder, looking happy and somewhat sleepy, even with a persistent erection between his legs. Jason never got this kind of treatment from anyone he knew, and he was really liking how the Viking kept spoiling him, it seemed, like a bayou prince. "I ain't ever done nothin' I don't wanna do, and I woulda said if I didn't like it." Jason frowned as Eric continued to speak, growing a little panicked. He pushed himself to sit up straighter, his foot remaining in Eric's strong hands. "But, if you figured out that I got Sookie's blood, other vamps are gonna figure it out, too. And I don't wanna get in danger and stuff, and you're a lot nicer than some people I know."

"Jason...please do not refer to me as a person. We may fall out. And things have been going so well.", Eric teased, but he had meant the tangible threat faintly laced within his words, no remorse for it being received, "You should be safe for now, and I will keep a close eye on you in the meantime, while you...consider." Eric's face told lies of love, when all he had was varying shades of want and lust, though some were soft enough to be compared to the other feeling. Jason would be a fun pet to play with and look after, like a little brother to teach and tease for all his mistakes. So he would start out as Eric's human meeting one of the requirements then; brother. If he went on to become as father and son also, Eric may have to contemplate becoming to Jason as Godric once was to him; his maker.

"I am giving to those who please me, and loyal to those who repay me in kind. I think your heart too honest to ever betray me in either way. I do not take humans commonly, and I do not offer you protection simply because I have concern for your safety. I have chosen you, after close consideration. It is an honour few receive. You should be aware that.", Eric made sure that Jason would start to understand the formality of such a thing as becoming a vampire's human, especially with one as old and raised in position as he. Suddenly, Eric released Jason's foot from grip, having had his way with it, eyes drifting back to the living erection that poked up through the waterline. "It seems you have a visitor that refuses to leave.", another double entendre. Eric was so good at that wasn't he?

"Ok...but it ain't good

* * *

to let me think a long time about things, cause I sometimes have real weird ideas, and they don't end up good." Jason looked like he was sulking just a little; with the way Eric was treating him and looking at him, it was impossible to look completely upset. His expression brightened with Eric's compliments to him; there seemed to be a lot of that tonight, gladly. Jason continued to look very pleased with himself, doing a wonder for his posture. "Well shit, I didn't even know there was anything bein' considerized. That's cool." He grinned, one hand plopping down into the water from the edge of the tub.

His eyes followed Eric's, and his grin turned a bit more goofy. "Yeah, the sponge thing you did made me really hard. Darn thing could hammer a nail!" Jason finally looked to the vampire's groin, gesturing with a doubt upon his face. "You ain't hard? I didn't do anything but sit here, but I'm real good at that. And I thought guys who like guys like it when they're hard and stuff." He looked back to his own piece, which had been hard without treatment for a little too long now. "I kinda want to make this go away, if that's ok?"

"I have lived for a thousand years. I have been master to few, but one who has obeyed me for many centuries has a home between my legs.", a little too articulate for Jason to understand quickly, or perhaps fully, but Eric believed he had made his point. Unlike human men, he led his body and not the other way around. Jason should not have been offended by lack of physical arousal. "Of course, you may relieve yourself. As delightful a spectacle as I am sure that is, I think it best that I leave you to a measure of privacy. But first, you asked before what it was that made your blood special, along with your sister's-", Eric poured another cup of bathwater over his hair and ran it through with a hand, as if no conversation were taking place at all, "-You are both descendants of a supernatural species. You would know them by the namesake of fairy. They are known to me as Fae. A very rare and unseen kind, not even of this world. The blood of a Fae runs through each of you. This makes your blood very desirable to vampires, not only for reasons of flavour but the power it bestows. It is why Sookie has certain abilities. Perhaps you too, in time."

* * *

So vampires were more different than he could have realized, but it made sense in a way. They didn't have heartbeats, but they still had blood. And then Jason was confused again, but he stopped himself, listening to Eric. He had begun to draw his legs up to stand and exit the bathtub, stopping with his hands gripping the sides at the vampire's words. But following Eric's explanation of his blood, Jason found himself further confused.

"Wait...hold the fuck up now. Fairies? I ain't got wings. And I'm normal sized. That's fuckin' weird." His face scrunched up slightly, trying to figure this new development out. "So fairies got powers. And I might get powers. But why would anyone let me get powers? I wouldn't know what to do with 'em." Jason didn't quite understand it, but he'd also been doubtful when he had first been told vampires were real. Maybe there was a lot more in the world than he realized.

"Weird. Yes it is. But then you are fully unclothed with a raging erection, sharing a bath with a very dangerous vampire. Now is not the time to become sceptical, Mr Stackhouse.", with that, Eric gave a slight moment before standing from the bath, towering above Jason like a porcelain God, or at the very least a colourless statue forged by the hand of one. "Farewell for now. Do let me know when you have thought things over. I look forward to having your decision.", amongst other things. Before leaving Jason's home however, Eric did remove his glamour from the man, instructing him to reflect upon all that had happened this night in his natural mind, and with all of the processes and filters that came with it.

Jason looked up at the vampire, not really sure why it would be so dangerous for him right now. Eric was a good guy in his eyes. "Alright, I'll think about it then. But I still like the idea a whole bunch." He nodded dumbly when the glamour was removed, soon realizing all the things he'd said aloud tonight, and the things he'd just let happen. Jason didn't know whether he should panic over what he'd confessed or take care of his boner first, and he paced in his bathroom for a while after Eric left. He hadn't been telling lies, but he'd been telling every truth that popped into his head, and he hadn't cared what the vampire thought. Jason felt a little embarrassed that he'd admitted to being ok with Eric's hand on him, but at least he hadn't been mocked for it.

Deciding he'd think more on it in the morning, Jason popped a porno into his DVD player. As it started, Jason jumped up from the couch, running back to the bathroom. He returned with the sponge in hand, glancing around guiltily, as if Eric was still there to see him clutching the item in memory of what the vampire had done. When he was sure he was fully alone, Jason took care of the hard on the vampire had left him with, going to bed soon after, though thanks to the illustration of many stray thoughts, sleep did not come easily.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. No Hands

**Title**: Whisper in the Blood

**Type:** Slash, UST, RST, Friendship, Action, Snark

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]

**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse

**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events.

**Word Count:** 10461

**Summary:** With questions about his recent run in with Eric, Jason visits Fangtasia, after all he was invited. Within no time at all, Jason finds himself swept away in Eric's world, and looking at him through even newer eyes than before. Yes, it's against the law to drink blood in a public work place, but Eric's office is not exactly public now is it? Is Jason about to find out first hand? And if so, what will he get in return? Knowing Eric, something oh so good, no doubt.

**Warnings:** Use of adult language and references, as well as sexual acts. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by Jaxon666 and Jason by VarrosGirly. Please visit our lj's and give us some sugar; comments are love. Also, in the beta with this chapter we tried chopping up the paragraphs some, to see if it made an easier read, so let us know if it helped or made any difference. Thanks!

* * *

Jason just sat in his truck, staring at the glaring neon sign at the building's entrance. He'd had a couple days to think about what Eric had done to him, what he'd let him do, and figured that if he didn't come here, he'd get another visit. Putting his forehead to the steering wheel for a few seconds, he finally stepped out into the parking lot, making his way to the long-ish line at the door. Maybe if he changed his mind while he waited, he could still get out. Jason had a very brief moment to consider that option before the female vampire who usually hung around Eric came to him, motioning once with her finger before heading back to the door. He stood in place for a second before following, she'd looked over her shoulder to see if he was anyway.

"Welcome, Mr. Stackhouse," some scary looking guy at the door nodded at him, holding it open for Jason to go through, as if he were esteemed company. Jason blinked in slight surprise, giving an unfitting "hey" before entering. It was loud and dark inside, like he remembered, maybe a little more crowded than usual? Pam had led him to Eric's table without Jason noticing, but once he finally saw the Viking, he lost whatever words he may have thought originally.

"Uh...so, hi Eric. Thought I'd stop by and...talk? About stuff." Jason shrugged, pushing his hands into his jean pockets.

As always, Eric was motionless; when he stood he stood still, when he sat he sat still, and when he bathed, he bathed still. Much like a statue, Eric's beauty was preserved, though by the mysticism of vampiric youth and not by simple stone. As Jason spoke to him, it was as though a veil had been lifted, as though Eric sprang to life and colour when previously enveloped by an unknown kind of dark anonymity. He had lived so long now, that Eric found most of his time was spent waiting. Waiting for something of new appeal to occur, that he might find a reason to spring to life for it. Usually, the wait was fruitless, but in all his anxious confusion, Jason provided quite the worth to the wait.

"Mr Stackhouse. Sit with me won't you?", Eric gestured with one prideful and elegant hand to the chair opposite him, seeming so animated, though he had barely changed position or expression at all.

Once Jason sat, still seeming unsure, Eric continued his smoky commentary, the eyes of those that surrounded them making loud notes of Eric's new guest. Jason didn't realise how honoured he was to be welcomed to share presence with Eric, then again neither had Sookie before him. Eric was too superior to really give much of a shit.

"To what do I owe the honour? Perhaps you have made your decision regarding recently discussed matters?", something in the way Eric spoke seemed set to mock Jason, but then it was so obscure and overrun with the spectre of a friendly tone that it wouldn't have been wise to accuse him of such, "I see that as usual...you are dressed for the occasion.", this time, with that unapologetic smirk, Eric made no secret of his insult, however playfully it came, eyes stealing breath from whoever looked into them.

He hesitated only a moment, wondering what the hell he was actually going to say to this vampire. Eric really couldn't kill him for saying the wrong thing in his own club, especially since he was supposed to be protecting him, right? Jason sat on the edge of the seat, as if sitting on it entirely would injure him in some way. He looked at his clothes, the slightly stained jeans and shirt that could have used ironing, but he thought he looked nicer than he usually did when he went to Merlotte's. At least this shirt had sleeves on it.

"Yeah. So. The other night at my place...in the bathtub and all?" Jason's voice dropped considerably, and he glanced around, a little alarmed when he noticed people watching them intently.

"I...fuck it, I can't say I didn't like it cause you did that hypnotizin' thing and know that I did, but why do I gotta like it? You did some weird vampire shit on me, and you...gave me a fuckin' boner." Jason looked like he was upset because he couldn't understand what had happened.

As if he couldn't help himself, Eric flashed a devilish smile as instantly as Jason had finished his words, "Successful erectile function offends you?", his words were both broken and crispy, as though tickled by an evil feather as he spoke them.

Despite his centuries of self awareness, even Eric only had some idea of how intoxicatingly fuckable he himself looked right then, "Or perhaps you are troubled because it did not. Either way, Mr. Stackhouse, I can assure you of two things. Whatever trickery you believe me guilty of, any arousal you experienced was completely genuine. Furthermore, such situations need not present themselves again. Though, it would be a shame. I did enjoy our mutual bathing.", he smiled again, like a glorious fiend.

Eric was simply to good at being Eric, and no one else could even begin to resemble that art. With one hand gesture, Eric beckoned forth a suited underling to his side, not even caring to look at him upon arrival, "A drink Mr. Stackhouse?", it was surreal how Eric made every situation a casual one, when none that encompassed him were ever lacking in controversy of some measure.

Jason's mouth was set unevenly, as if he were trying to appear angry, but could not make his face bend to his will. "Hell no, I don't want no…damn it, I'll have me a beer."

Nothing stronger for now, not after the last visit. The premium vodka had been amazing, but Jason needed whatever wits he had about him, tonight. He sat back in the seat, finally, and rested his hands on the arms of it.

"Somethin' ain't right about it. Did I really mean all that stuff I said?" He knew deep down that he did, but maybe a part of him wanted it to be of Eric's doing.

"Cause I...fuck, I can't even say I never thought about doin' none of that neither. And what the fuck did you mean about my blood? You were tryin' to make me think I was gay all over, right?"

It was not an easy process for one such as Eric to translate the words and thoughts of a man like Jason into something remotely intelligent, but this fact amused the vampire rather than it did aggravate him.

"You already know the answer to both questions.", Eric's robust underling returned quickly with two bottles of chilled beer, placing them down in front of Jason, making effort not to engage socially at all, or even make eye contact. Instructions perhaps?

"Now tell me Mr. Stackhouse, why are you really here? Of course, you are as always more than welcome, but it is clear to me that this night you arrive with purpose. As you can see I am not distracted. Now would be a good time to diminish the small talk."

Eric was a little peckish, but not to a degree that it would become a problem. Still, he refused to drink Tru Blood, unless he had appearances to maintain around false authorities that would be watching and taking note of such a thing. Then again, it might have been Jason's simple presence that caused his hunger to mildly stir.

He was not used to being served quite like this, with no words exchanged at all. Jason even stopped himself from thanking the unnamed guy for the beers. Shrugging the thought off, he picked up a beer and took a long swig of it, giving a refreshed gasp after.

"So I uh...well I thought about it, like you said to." Jason still looked a bit confused, but it was his normal expression more than true confusion.

"And I don't get it, still, but…I think I kinda do wanna be your human and all. Cause if I really do got the funky blood like you said, and other vamps figure it out, that'd end real bad. And...I like ya." He swallowed another large mouthful of beer.

"I didn't wanna like it the other night, but I did, and maybe that's...somethin' new I guess. But it don't make me real gay do it?"

"Of course not Mister Stackhouse. You, being real gay...we simply couldn't have that.", though Eric toyed with Jason a little, he meant only to tickle the unpolished human with it, not offend.

There was a strand of truth sewn through his words after all; Eric may have liked one kind of fairy, but the other was really not to his tastes. Better to fiddle with a straight bow.

"I suppose I shall accept your decision. After all, I do not already bother myself with enough selfless tasks.", his words on paper may not have suggested it, but Eric made it obvious that he was more than pleased to have Jason become his human, decidedly, especially considering what has transpired between them last time they met.

"Before we seal this arrangement irreversibly by a mutual divulgence of blood, you must tell me Mr. Stackhouse...not a single doubt has passed through your mind?", Eric was bad, dangerous, at times spiteful and arguably evil, but he did honour the ettiquette of the old ways he was taught, and to take a human or future progeny based upon untrustworthy foundations was not something he was prepared to do. Godric had taught him better.

Jason looked into the neck of the beer bottle as Eric spoke, his mouth grimacing to one side as he considered it.

"Well I was workin' the other day, and we were lifting boxes and shit, and then I got a cut on my finger and it bled a little bit. And then I remembered that I ain't got powers or nothin, but Sook does." He took a drink of the beer, pointing at Eric with a disbelieving gaze.

"Cause you said that I might get some of 'em, but I tried real hard and I can't do nothin' at all. And Sook ain't got a blood type, neither. So I don't think I'm gonna get powers or anything, cause if I got a blood type, then I can't. Maybe they done forgot about 'em at the fairy hospital or whatever."

Eric's calm gaze followed the rollercoaster of Jason's words, surprised to learn that in time, they did in fact have an arrival point. He turned his head mildly to one side and smiled at Jason's ridiculous articulation, understanding it's meaning regardless, "I have told you only the truth Mr Stackhouse. Your sister was born with the fairy essence much more active in her blood. Such in you has been latent. This has allowed you to have a blood type where Sookie does not, and failed to allow you any supernatural powers. You are however, just as much a fairy as Sookie is, even if the human sciences would indicate otherwise. I can smell it on you, if I overlook the scent of your cologne and manly perspiration. I promise you, there is no deception or mistake made in this matter.", and if Jason really needed Eric to, he could go about proving his claims to be true.

"So I still smell like a fairy?" Jason didn't look terribly thrilled about the fact.

"But wouldn't it be real cool if I did get some powers? Like if I could start readin' minds too." He drank his beer contemplatively.

"But I don't get it, if I was gonna be gettin' powers, why didn't I always have 'em? Sook did." What had made his fairy essence stay in hiding, as well, he wondered.

"Cause I was born first and all, too. Maybe them powers only come out in girls or somethin', cause a guy like me ain't really like a fairy."

It only took Eric a second to come up with a way to explain things to Jason in an infantile way, so that he may understand.

"Some children are born blonde and with curls. In the years that come, their locks may become darker, and their curls unfolded. It is much the same of you Mr Stackhouse. Whatever the benefits, you are what you are.", Eric was sure that would be simple enough to placate Jason's wandering thoughts.

"For all we are aware, you may already be able to read minds. Why not try now? Tell me what I'm thinking.", Eric smirked almost invisibly, already entertained by what hilarity was sure to come.

That made enough sense to Jason to make him drink quietly for a few more seconds, thinking over this whole fairy thing. He'd tried looking for information on it online, but none of what he'd found sounded like anything he knew.

"Shit, ya think I might? Like maybe how Sook can't read vamp minds, I could only read 'em!" Jason sat at the edge of his chair excitedly and set his beer down.

He narrowed his eyes, biting on his lip as he stared at Eric, his face screwing up in what he thought was concentration, but came off more as constipation. After a moment he exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

"I can't hear nothin'. Lemme try again." Jason reached across the gap between them, putting his palm flat against Eric's forehead, two fingers touching his own temple.

"You're cold," he said, "But I still can't hear nothin'! I think it's too loud out here, messin' with my vampire mind-readin' shit and all."

Despite the unwelcome, unsophisticated public touches by Jason's hand, Eric did not budge. In fact, his expression remained entertainingly stoic as Jason attempted to tune in to his thoughts, looking like the most loveable moron in the world as he did so. He was more like a monkey than a human, really, he just looked better. Eric liked monkeys.

"Well, I will forgive your failed attempt this once." he quipped quickly.

Immediately Eric's attentions were drawn away from Jason, behind him in fact, over his shoulder. Though the Nordic vampire barely moved at all, the slight shift of his eyes was noticeable enough in it's simplicity. Something short of a growl but perhaps more dangerous sounded, as Eric looked on. Two vampires were engaged in a dispute. How foolish of them to exhibit such poor behaviour in their Sheriff's presence, especially when his human was so close to harm's way.

"Maybe you just weren't thinkin' so I couldn't hear anythin' in my head."

Jason picked up his beer and lifted it to his lips, though when he looked at Eric again, he noticed how his eyes had changed, somehow, now that they weren't looking at him. His head whipped around as Eric disappeared from in front of him, but he found the nearby fight, though it was more of a beat down. Jason watched it with a curious expression, halfway between confusion and amusement.

Without blinking, Eric blurred over to the two stocky, inexpensive looking vampires, and though his actions were too quick to be specified, they could be heard, surreal thuds sounding as his fists went to work, as well as the snapping of broken bones. When he was done, the blur of his demonic speed ended, Eric appearing from it in a tranquil, untroubled posture, the two offenders being sent harshly through the air to collide with two separate walls. As the easily beaten vampires lay in broken piles at the foot of either wall, the crowds looked on both fearful and fascinated, Eric walking through them like a celebrity who tired of the paparazzi, parting those before him as Moses did the Red Sea.

He took his seat again, his composure just as lax as before, "Forgive my sudden departure. Usually I would deal with such offences with a greater measure of restraint, however those who fail to respect that I am in the company of my human will not come to know any benefit from it.", Eric smiled deliciously, like a child who just ate his first birthday cake, all by himself.

Pam appeared at the table, standing with one hand on her hip, looking half-bored and half-bothered, as per usual.

"I take it he said yes, then?", she asked, the only one allowed to snipe Eric like that.

"Why yes Pam, he did. Now, would you kindly remove all customers who can not stand of their own accord from our fine establishment?", the maker prompted his childe.

"Whatever. My outfit is way too well thought out for me to get in the middle of whatever this is.", her second to last word gestured to the invisible chemistry present at the table, between both men. And with that, Pam was gone.

"You will excuse my progeny. She is not good around new people, unless they are food…in which case she is sometimes slightly more…agreeable.", the Viking was positively energized by his own devious styling.

"Fuck me," he said as Eric returned, "That was better than those UFC fights."

He watched the way Pam spoke, how she seemed bored over everything, really. And then she was gone as fast as Eric had when the vamps started fighting.

"She ain't gonna bite me, is she?" Jason didn't think that Eric would allow that, but maybe it was in some rulebook or something. Jason also wasn't quite sure what a progeny was, but it sounded painful.

"You sure weren't kiddin' about protectin' me and all. Shit, them vamps weren't even mad at me about nothin'." He beamed at the thought of not having to worry about any sort of attack, even inadvertent ones that interrupted whatever he and Eric had going on.

"Not unless you want her to.", of course, Eric would more likely keep Jason's blood to himself, but then he would make allowances for his progeny if Jason was keen, and she had behaved to his liking, "You are my human now. Your blood is mine alone to savour, unless we both desire an alternative. I profusely doubt that I will.", Eric beamed gloriously after he spoke, catching Jason's perky glances with his own dominant eyes, again, "As promised, with you as my human no vampire should dare to so much as disrespect you and expect to walk away unscathed. We vampires heal very quickly Mr. Stackhouse, but we can feel pain. One as old as I am knows almost too many ways to take full advantage of that fact.", the vampire licked his lips a little at the thought of torture.

He shook his head quickly, clearly not too broken up about the fact that Pam wouldn't bite him. "That's cool, I don't want a lot of vamps drinkin' my blood and all. I need most of it." Something about the way that Eric talked about hurting other vampires gave him a chill, but not in a fearing way. He remembered well enough how easy it could be to keep a vampire in pain, if you really wanted to.

"Right, so now I'm your human and all...I get to still live at my place, right? And work with the road crew and all that?"

Eric had also talked about not having his blood until they made a decision, so maybe he wanted to get that out of the way, too. Jason didn't bring it up yet, but he was nervous and a touch excited to know what it was like to taste vampire blood straight from the source.

"You will live as you always have, only you will be much safer than before. Of course, we must share audience regularly, and...you must behave yourself Mr. Stackhouse. I can protect you from harm, however, if I am forced to do so when you are at fault, I shall be held responsible for your actions. Usually that won't be a problem.", until Eric's last sentence, what he had to say had seemed formal and maybe even a little uncomforting; the wicked delivery of six suggestive words were all it took to change the tone.

Eric believed that Jason had gotten the message. He could not simply act irrationally as he had before; that would be unacceptable.

"I kinda get in trouble without thinkin' sometimes, but I ain't done anythin' that...ok, I done a lot that I really shouldn'a." Jason sat back, thinking briefly over things that he'd done in his life that had gotten other people in trouble. He got bored with that train of thought when he hit his high school memories.

"Ok, I ain't gonna walk up to vamps and jump around like 'oh hey I'm a fairy, y'all should bite me' or nothin' like that." He nodded, looking pleased with himself. It might get hard being a vampire's human, but maybe he could do a good job with it.

"Good.", Eric approved Jason's particular way of promising compliance, "Look around you Mr Stackhouse...you are the envy of every human here. All of them want nothing more than for me to simply take their blood. None would dare to think themselves worthy of becoming my human, to which there are many benefits. However, you will find I am strict when need arises.", Eric grinned more wildly than before, cheerful images of Jason bent over his lap and being chastised by a good bare-handed spanking, rolling over the backdrop of his mind.

Jason did let his eyes wander over the bar when Eric indicated, noticing a lot of people simply watching them. Some of them, men and women, even tried to catch his eye. He was used to that normally, but it seemed odd now..

"Well I ain't gonna break any rules or nothin'. Least not ones I know." Jason emptied his bottle, setting it beside the first.

"And why d'you keep callin' me Mr. Stackhouse? Sounds like you're a lawyer or a cop or somethin'. Everyone else just calls me Jason."

Though Eric looked to Jason in an approving manner, he found no reason to respond to his question. He knew though, that Jason would do his very best to satisfy him as his human, even if it would take a lot of time and effort to fully domesticate him, scruffy little mongrel that he was. Eric ignored the question entirely, refusing to call Jason by any other name unless the moment felt fitting, "It seems I have neglected my appetite. Perhaps you would oblige?", those cuttingly mysterious eyes glistened with dark daring in Jason's direction, although the expression spared was predominantly a subtle one.

A little jolt shot up Jason's spine, and he felt as if he wanted to glance around again but could not escape Eric's gaze for a moment. "I...well I mean that's part of my job now...right?" His gaze did wander then, looking briefly about as if someone were overhearing them.

"You ain't allowed to out here, are ya? Cause I don't want to have people, y'know, watchin' me." Jason picked up the empty beer bottle as if it still offered some alcohol to him. Being Eric's human meant he'd have to be bitten eventually, and he'd agreed to it.

A part of him that he didn't want to admit to yet even wanted it. "So like, ok. You can bite me, but somewhere else." Maybe Eric could bite him where he could cover it up easy, too. Explaining a vampire bite to the crew would be hard.

"Drinking blood in a public workplace is against the law, as I am sure you know. However, my office is not public...and it is fitted with the strongest little bolt lock.", and something in how Eric shared such information would cause one to wonder; did he promise security, or threaten no escape?

Whatever the case may be, Eric stood and began a measured pace towards the door of his office, not offering even the slightest of gestures or looks to Jason, to indicate a welcoming that he may follow him. He spoke to the air as Jason trailed behind him, anxiously but willing. There was something enjoyably naughty about taking the first bite from an owned human, like a young boy before his first fuck, panicked for the thought of being caught.

"You are in perfect hands Mr. Stackhouse. I have the self control to take only what is necessary. You will be fine, and once you have tasted my blood in return, you will feel better than you ever have before.", Eric gloated even though Jason could not see his face, taking pride in the fact that his blood was of a rare old age, and therefore stronger in effect than most vampires'.

He seemed stuck in place for a moment before jumping up to follow Eric. Jason noticed how different their walks were, with the vampire almost gliding over the floor, as he felt he was more plodding, avoiding eye contact with anyone they passed by.

"That ain't too bad then," he supposed, though he seemed to take on a much lighter air as they entered the office, away from prying eyes, loudly wondering what the two of them could be up to. It would have been really awful to have Sookie's powers now, with the way everyone's minds out in the club must have been buzzing. Jason stood a few steps inside the door, somewhat awkwardly, looking around.

"So uh...so how are we doin' this then?" He tried not to appear nervous, but figured he wasn't being very convincing with that.

* * *

Eric's lips did things that should have been criminal once the door was slammed behind Jason by his hand, metallic rustling of the lock sounding shortly after. The charismatic Norseman lingered over Jason for a few moments of silence, body lunged forward to warn contact with his. An act of seduction perhaps, or frivolity between two beasts in the wild. Then, Eric stood back a little, pulling his long sleeved top over his head. Once he had thrown it to one side carelessly, he rushed back in front of Jason, pulling open his shirt in one unapologetic motion, fangs unsheathed with a sort of hiss ebbed from behind them. And then Eric was gentle again, fanning a hand smoothly over the golden, scrumptious flesh of Jason's collarbone. He admired the human's reactions almost romantically at first, maybe even a little captivated.

"Relax Mr. Stackhouse, I will make this as comfortable for you as possible...unless you have a certain taste for pain.", he flashed an uneven, fanged smile, though perhaps it wouldn't break the ice so much as chip at it, "If there is anywhere you would rather not be bitten, you should tell me now.", he continued stroking the meat of Jason's chest, gently, or even lovingly.

The door's slamming made Jason jump slightly. If it had felt like he was on display at a zoo out there, in here it was like he'd just been cornered by a lion. Jason's heart started to pound as Eric approached him, and his mouth hung open slightly as if he were going to speak more, though nothing came out. For once, he had been found speechless, even as the vampire pulled the folds of his shirt apart. Jason blinked, finding his voice again, perhaps the cold shock of the large hand on his torso bringing him back. He couldn't help continually glancing at those shining fangs.

"Yeah, I ain't about the pain and all," he nodded, a half smile coming onto his features, "But uh...ok, I don't think you should bite me on my neck, or like on my arms. Like for now, cause I still gotta do work and stuff." His eyes trailed down from Eric's, taking in the perfect, marble-esque skin before him. He even rose a hand unwittingly, just to feel the texture of it. The vampire had amazing everything, he thought.

"And how am I supposed to...have your blood and all? I don't think I got a very strong bite."

"How about here?", Eric asked, in a heavily friendly manner, resting his hand firmly over one of Jason's pectoral muscles, "Or here?", this time grabbing the supple flesh at Jason's side, just above his hips, "Or maybe somewhere here.", he tickled Jason's ears with his voice now, making it silky and melodic again, fingertips tickling dangerously at the flesh of Jason's abdomen, teasing his waistline.

"Jason...you worry too much. My fangs have no trouble piercing any flesh I set them upon...including my own.", Eric answered, still teasing Jason's nervous skin, listening to the enchanting drum of the human's rushed heartbeat.

Jason's eyes glazed over slightly at the touches, feeling a bit like he was out of his body in some way. He followed the vampire's hand with stolen glances, each contact making his pulse beat just a little faster. With the unanticipated caress to his stomach, Jason felt his blood pumping in new ways.

"I uh...um my...legs maybe?" He let out a deep breath, raising his eyes. "Cause I don't think anyone'd look there for a bite right now...you can get blood from there easy like, right?"

"Are you trying to get yourself more naked around me already, Mr. Stackhouse? And to think, you haven't tasted my blood even once yet.", the request of having one's leg bitten was uncommon, especially for a bite-virgin.

There were areas Eric did enjoy feeding from that would be more accessible if Jason were less clothed, but now was not the time or place for that. Cunning as ever, Eric thumbed over the palms of both of Jason's hands at the same time, remembering earlier tale of injury to one of them, finding the barely healed wound.

"This flesh is already open...not as painless to drink from as most places I would choose, but you have the courtesy of being granted a virgin's choice.", his eyes asked Jason the question that his words did not. Of course, Eric's patience did not know the eternal youth that he did; it would not last forever.

Jason let out a short, slightly nervous chuckle at Eric's insinuation, but maybe more instances of shared nudity had been in the back of his mind. Jason looked at the slightly sealed cut on his hand, thinking through the offer. If it didn't hurt too bad, Jason could deal with it, plus it was already a cut, so who would really notice?

"That'd work fine I suppose, but...where do you wanna bite me? Except for my neck and all."

His hand had already lifted on it's own though, as if offering itself up to the vampire. But Jason figured he should be a good human and worry about what Eric wanted. That was part of it all, wasn't it?

Eric ushered away the wounded hand now politely offered to him, letting it fall to Jason's side again, "You do realise that once you have tasted my blood, all wounds you now have will heal? The one upon your hand...any caused by my bite. There would be no mark to see.", Eric explained away Jason's concerns, eyeing the firm round muscle of his shoulder before kneading it in one hand.

"Oh yeah, vamp blood does that, don't it." Jason sucked on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking it over and nodding.

"Ok, that'd be fine then. Cause I ain't good at explaining stuff, so...fuck, I guess you can bite me anywhere." He smiled up at Eric brightly, the realization temporarily masking his nervousness. It returned quickly, just with less impact than at first.

"So...yeah, just not real hard like or nothin', if that's alright." Jason gulped once, tilting his head slightly, having at least noticed where Eric's eyes had been settled.

"Anywhere, Mr. Stackhouse...", Eric's fingers travelled down to tinker with the button and fly of Jason's jeans. Once unfastened though, Eric let out a brief, breathy spell of laughter, not even pushing the jeans down to Jason's ankles, "...a joke of course.", no, Eric did not want to bite Jason's dick off just yet, but it had been fun to watch the human fearing such a fate for a few seconds.

And just like that, the smile was gone. Too quick to be seen again since his last position, Eric's cool, wet mouth was fixed to the tender flesh of Jason's neck, razor sharp fangs cutting through just enough for a slow and steady flow of blood to seep into Eric's thankful mouth. After a short but substantial while of drinking had passed, Eric pulled himself from the punctures he had made, lips redder than usual but otherwise absent spillage.

"My my, Mr. Stackhouse...you are more delicious than anticipated. I trust I did not hurt you too much?", Eric barely awaited his human's response, foreign crimson life still warming his gullet and core in ways that typical human blood did not.

One short, hideous sound later and Eric had gnawed a deep wound into the ball of his own wrist, offering it to Jason, "Now you drink from me, and we become as one. Do it Mr. Stackhouse. We both know how much you want to.", Eric's face amazingly stunning as well as his ghostly words, though his expressions remained humorously stationary again.

Jason had stopped breathing for a moment when his jeans were undone, staring wide-eyed at the vampire. When Eric laughed, though, he did not join in with it, instead looking rather sour. He began to question the humour of the joke, but was interrupted quickly by the light pain in his neck. Stars jumped in his vision briefly, his hands gripping the vampire's sides. This was weird, different, but he kind of liked it. Jason heard an odd noise coming from his own throat, one that he'd never made before, and surely couldn't be making now. As he leaned into the vampire, the mouth was lifted from his flesh, leaving him feeling oddly satisfied with it. Weird. Jason touched his throat gently, as if he couldn't comprehend that he really had just been bitten. He shook his head in response, looking somewhat shell-shocked. Eric's hand, extended, seemed surreal already. Jason took hold of his arm lightly, bringing the wound to his face.

"Yeah...I do wanna." He glanced at Eric very briefly before putting his mouth to the bleeding wrist, drinking from it.

The first gulp sent tingles all through him, making him drink with a more eager pace, groaning at the flavour. The bite healed soon enough, though, and Jason licked his lips, more messy than the much older vampire.

"Holy...well fuck. I mean, like, really…fuck. It's like..." He grinned widely, looking from Eric's face to his wrist. This blood was better than any of the V he'd taken. Jason felt drawn to the vampire who now owned him, more than before.

"Shit, I just wanna fuck. Or run. Or like lift weights or somethin'. But fuckin's at the top of the list I think." Jason leaned forward into Eric, looking slightly drunk, as perhaps expected. "I like, feel you. Up in here, I think." He tapped his head. "S'that supposed to happen?"

Though fully capable of helping himself, Eric did not, instead allowing Jason to witness how potently pleased he had made him; compliments towards the vampire's blood, his trust and compliance, his open admittance to being aroused. Jason did not disappoint as Eric's human so far. His mind took ADHD to a new level of achievement, but then Eric found that to be quite charming in it's own unrefined way. He took his thumb to Jason's lips after licking it himself, wiping away any remaining smudges of blood.

"That and more Mr Stackhouse.", Eric promised Jason a whole new world of pleasurable connectivity; horrendously delightful that Jason had no idea what he was in store for.

"Your impulse to fuck something or someone is quite evident Mr. Stackhouse.", though he didn't look down, it was obvious Eric had already seen Jason's raging erection, strained against the denim of his jeans. It was also obvious that Eric enjoyed the view.

"It seems your blood has had a similar effect on me. Of course, I can't be sure since I haven't seen for myself. Perhaps you would like to check for me, and return with your report?", how eloquently Eric initiated verbal foreplay; it was an old practice, from a time when men and women fucked with intelligence, and fucked well.

Jason couldn't help his grin, again, or his apparent giddiness. The way he felt was more amazing than anything he'd ever known, and he wasn't even high. More like sharply aware. He glanced down at himself, seeing how his jeans were begging to be removed entirely, the flaps spreading open from his hard on.

"Cool. Fairy blood makes vampires get like humans do when they got vampire blood…all horny and stuff?" Jason looked at Eric's pants, which seemed to be fitting tighter than earlier in the evening, though it may have been a wanton illusion of his mind.

He smiled like a schoolboy about to intentionally get in trouble, though Eric had invited him to check. And Jason couldn't really trust his eyes all the time, could he? Looking down toward the vampire's groin, Jason pressed his hand against it, nodding.

"Yup, you sure do got a boner. Hey, I did that, didn't I?" Jason looked pleased with himself for accomplishing that.

"So I'm allowed to do stuff like this when I wanna, right?" He toyed with the zipper on Eric's slacks mischievously.

Like a long bladed weapon through the air, Eric's arm sliced through the atmosphere swiftly, his hand grabbing Jason's before it got itself into any real trouble.

"You are allowed to do much more than what you just have, whenever you would like. However...I would have the first time be sober of blood. I want to know that it is you who wants me, and not the thrall of that which you have sipped from. I trust you find my perspective to be...reasonable.", and as much Eric was horny enough to fuck a hole through a brick wall right now, he still took sadistic pleasure in the fact that his perspective was anything but reasonable.

What good reason was there for both of them not to fuck right then and there in his office? Unfair in the sense that Eric had a thousand years of self control under his belt, and Jason, well, he was famous for quite the opposite behaviour. How lovely, Eric thought.

Jason's face fell considerably when Eric pulled his hand away, and even more when the vampire insisted that they wait.

"But...but I'm like really horny! And I told you back in the bathtub that I liked it, and now I'm...I just really wanna do stuff." Jason frowned, looking at both fully formed bulges in stifled despair. "I promise I'm still gonna want it later, ok?" He understood the place Eric was coming from, but that didn't mean he had to like it at all.

"It's a good idea, what with the blood sharin' and me likin' it and what not." But maybe Eric was the kind of vampire who just didn't change his mind for anything. If so, that made this a second time Jason would be left frustrated. More so on this occasion.

"You have much to learn Mr. Stackhouse. First, that I never change my mind once it is made up. Second, that there are ways for a man to enjoy himself that do not depend upon the forcing of ejaculate...as positively thrilling as that particular bodily function is.", Eric seemed so full of himself and his world, which was everything around him, including Jason. He had whatever he wanted, as he wanted it and he knew it too. He fucking loved it, and why wouldn't he?

"Tell me Jason Stackhouse...do you kiss as well as a man with your reputation should?", the vampire almost laughed as he started buttoning Jason's shirt back up.

* * *

Jason's expression was much like that of an injured puppy, his wide eyes searching for and answer, perhaps this was another joke. He hoped, but it was clearly not. His face perked up a little, though, when Eric used his name, like he preferred.

"Sure do," he nodded, his smile returning.

"You wanna kiss me?" Jason leaned toward the vampire purposefully. Maybe his mind had been made up, but not how Jason imagined it was. Maybe if he kissed Eric, and the vampire liked it, then he would get to do the other things he really wanted to right now.

Jason continued to interest Eric; how he so easily amused him to the point of his cold, wintery features seeming flushed with warmth, when technically, the human was of no profound intrigue, or was he? He cursed Jason with his eyes, but the dark magic of it told a brilliant lie of something good, "Jason Stackhouse-", Eric still found it unnatural and tasteless to completely drop his namesake of choice for the human, and so 'Stackhouse' still stayed, and the delivery of the full name remained formal in sounding, "-I thought you were one to show more initiative...or do you hold yourself back only to prevent displeasing your new master?", Eric's words trickled over themselves like the euphoric bane of an exotic animal yet to be discovered. His eyes had never looked brighter.

Jason had been so confused by what he felt and what Eric had prevented that he hadn't given thought to what he might have been allowed to get away with.

"It's different, cause you're a dude and all." Jason glanced down again, but he didn't know what rules were in place at this moment.

His arousal was etched heavily into his face, and it was clear he would do as much as he was allowed to get away with. He'd never kissed another man before, or been intimate in the ways he and Eric had been so far. But he wanted the vampire more than he realized.

"And you're a vamp, but it don't matter none to me now."

Jason realized just how much of a height difference there was between them as he pushed his face to the vampire's. His kiss was less than tender, since he didn't see a reason to hold back with a vampire who had made him feel like this on two separate occasions now. Jason put his fingers through Eric's hair, gripping onto it like doing so offered a lifeline. There was also an odd taste to the vampire's lips that he couldn't place, maybe it was the remains of his own blood. He didn't care, kissing Eric felt dirty and amazing.

"Cute.", Eric said with an obscure attitude, as though a friend had just shown him a picture of their newborn baby. Then again, Eric may not have had quite such an innocent reaction if exposed to a teacup human.

He had let Jason kiss him, though he did not kiss the human back just yet. There was no need to rush, Eric was a being whose concept of time was much less temporary and desperate than a mortal's. He found Jason's touch to be a novelty, so nervous and timid, perhaps even innocent; and yet Jason Stackhouse had infamy held to his sexual prowess. Eric would tease it out of him until he was comfortable baring it all without fear of overstepping a mark. In fact, Eric would make Jason for more masterful a lover than ever before, in good time. He liked that Jason wanted him, even though the realisation of it forced the human's pitifully limited mind to struggle in discomfort for it. Still, it seemed Jason's liking of what Eric had to offer was winning out.

The captivating vampire slaked behind Jason with an artistry no other could match, positioning himself so that his head peered over Jason's shoulder. Eric's thumbs then pushed down at the waistband of the jeans he once threatened to remove earlier. This time, no threat was made. He liked how his sudden actions of forced exposure caused Jason to jolt forward a little as if it would aid him, how it altered his scent to one more suited to prey. Without lowering his head, Eric's eyes drifted to the nice hard piece that now stood freely from Jason's groin, without the obstacle of clothing.

"I think you have something to take care of Mr. Stackhouse. There is no need to become shy now...I have seen it all before, literally.", the radiance of Eric's victorious disposition was enough to burn Jason's back, as the vampire half-whispered smooth words just passed his ear.

One of Eric's hands slithered beneath Jason's shirt to caress the definition of his torso, the other pressed down on his nearest shoulder.

Jason found that Eric seemed more deadly walking at a visible speed than when he simply appeared in one place instantly. Like a silent predator stalking fluidly.

"Shit," he gasped, erection popping out suddenly. He could not see the way Eric was looking at it, but he could definitely feel it.

It was obvious that the vampire wouldn't be helping him, again, but he wasn't about to send Jason off on his own to get rid of it. This wasn't exactly a new concept to the human, but the way it was presented felt foreign.

Jason swayed lightly with the touches, taking a breath before grabbing onto his cock. He looked over his shoulder briefly at the vampire, the expression that met him sending chills over his body. Looking down to himself once more, he tightened his grip and began pumping with a steady pace. Jason's eyes slid shut as his pace quickly built speed, and his entire body felt alert for Eric. His unused hand took a hesitating route backwards to the vampire's thigh, holding it firmly once found.

"Can't ya, like…just touch it?" Jason was breathing deeply, half opening his eyes, though he was looking only at the office before him. His hand slid quickly over his length, slowly becoming slick with precum.

There might have been more comedy to Eric's enjoyment than sexual excitement, but not by much, and considering the twisted, unconventional origins of Eric's impulses, it hardly spoke ill of Jason's worth to him. He parted with a deep 'hmmm' whilst watching Jason work himself into a receptacle of his own pleasure, enjoying the study of this particular human's carnal behaviour.

"For a heterosexual, you are very eager to have me please you, Mr. Stackhouse.", Eric dripped into Jason's ear, catching the wrist of the hand that sought to claim his thigh, "As explained I will not yet touch you where you would like me to. However, perhaps touching me will provide you some compulsion for...release.", Eric loved dragging out his more devious keywords, and he did it so very well, moving the human's hand to his own, still-solid appendage, though it remained concealed by his trousers; although barely, for it's impressive bulk.

"Your choice Mr. Stackhouse. I bite. It does not.", he kept all of his words softly edged, spoken just outside of Jason's ear, and not directly into it. Every one of Eric's moves were so unique to him, so decisive and otherworldly. Jason was a lucky little Stackhouse.

The need for Jason to reaffirm his orientation was overridden by his need to get off, perhaps something the vampire could sense. Jason couldn't help the low, disappointed grunt that he gave as Eric continued to deny him what he was really wanting. Maybe it was a test of sorts. That thought quickly dissolved with the new positioning of his hand, which despite reputation took eager hold of the vampire. Jason turned halfway, moving his hand so he mimicked what he was doing to his own cock. He seemed surprised at his actions, if only a little, as he looked down at Eric's groin.

"Looks uncomfy," he said, thumbing the zipper so it moved slightly.

Jason raised his eyes, glossy and lustful, to the vampire again. His gaze broke slightly with a particularly nice stroke, moving his entire body.

"Jason...focus on your own predicament. Do not display yourself as too keen, when a course of allowance has already been given. I would not like to find myself offended...and neither would you.", even though he had found it necessary to reprimand Jason for being slightly rebellious, Eric did splendour in the fact that his human was so helplessly turned on by him, that it had caused him to throw caution to the wind and risk defying his new master. Foolish yes, but a way of being stupid that Eric could compliment, privately, to himself.

"Oh look...you are already wet.", Eric noted the gloss that had oozed over the head of Jason's prick; it smelled wonderful, wild and hostile; it could only taste the same, or perhaps better, "It seems you are very excited for me, Jason Stackhouse. I am flattered. Really." That last word may have just sounded unforgivably sarcastic, but then what was new.

Jason grinned in his simple way, though it was made a bit filthier given the circumstances. So he wasn't allowed to really touch Eric as much as he felt he should, and he wasn't going to be touched. He left the flaps of the slacks as they were, leaving his hand where it had been placed instead, pulsing his grip on it slightly. It was hardly entirely his fault that he tried to bend a few rules. That was just what he did. Jason looked at his cock again as his hand sped further, pulling low groans from him that were just as lazy and viscous as the juices slipping from his cock.

"Yeah, first guy I jacked off to...and twice now." His hips began to jump with the motion of his hand, pushing his side into Eric. He could feel the hints of an orgasm building up, causing his head to tilt back with elevated moans coming from him.

Showing his true nature, Eric took the hand that had repositioned Jason's own, running it through Jason's scalp in a claw before clutching at the thick mess of hair at the back of his head and pulling back on it harshly. Jason couldn't see it, but both corners of Eric's smile had reached new heights.

"I think you like being my human, don't you Mr. Stackhouse?", his other hand quickly finished its caressing of Jason's chest and abdomen, travelling to Jason's pubic region, his four main fingers parted at the middle to make room for Jason's prick as it was jerked and tugged by a hand not his own.

Eric firmly pressed into the area again and again, sometimes taking the hand briefly upwards to tickle and fiddle with Jason's belly button. Those hands could do very naughty and unexpected things. Eric laughed maniacally if only for a second, before speaking again.

"You are about to spill yourself all over my floor aren't you Mr. Stackhouse? I can taste it.", he laughed again, like a fiend before spectacle of perversity and a bloodbath. He let go of Jason's hair and slid the offending hand under the human's shirt, index finger tracing Jason's spine delicately.

The sharp tug to Jason's hair surprised with a jolt, and now that his head was pulled back, Jason stared at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open just a little. "I'm...likin' it a whole lot..." The way Eric teased, evilly in his opinion, just sent him that much closer to his breaking point.

"Are you going to show me how much mess you have made inside all of the women you have fucked, Mr. Stackhouse? I am waiting. Please...impress me, if you can.", he by no means intended to incite fear, but there was something to how Eric spoke now that seemed a little more sinister than usual.

"Gonna cum..." he admitted it with no shame or guilt, though he was barely able to speak coherently. A chill broke out over his flesh, central to the slow caress of Eric's finger down his back.

"FUCK." Jason's eyes shut instantly, his face having a spasm of sorts as waves of pleasure moved through him. "Oh fuck, fuck," his words were twisted with his moans, thick spunk beginning to jump from his cock messily. "Nngh, fuck, Eric." Jason didn't fully realize what he was muttering, just that this orgasm was at the top of the list of ones he could remember at this moment.

Eric, with no sympathy for Jason at this moment of climax, grabbed at both of his sides and forced him to swivel around and face him while his last waves of orgasm sank over his face and shook at it core. More than satisfied with the broken vision of a man undone, before him, Eric licked at his bottom lip just once, savouring it. While Jason's eyes were still closed, his expression lost between tension and imminent concussion, Eric swiped a finger across the underside of the human's dickhead, gathering a modest bead of cum that had lingered there, bringing it to his lips to fill his pallet with flavour; a favourable one too.

"Very nice Mr. Stackhouse.", he was still so calm; that in itself was intoxicating, but then it made perfect sense.

Perhaps Eric did not alternate between hot and cold as most did, and his generally rare blend of temperature was more so a constant thing. It would explain a lot, such as how he made sitting up and standing down seem sexy. Jason's taste much like his aroma was barbaric; one of clean filth. It reminded Eric of a time now lost to him, of the fellow warriors he had known and chased stars with. Delicious.

* * *

Abruptly, Jason's eyes would open to the sound of his fly being zipped up. Fun time had apparently been declared 'over'.

"You look so interesting when you arrive to climax, Jason Stackhouse...like you are trying to remember something whilst falling asleep. I should probably study this expression again soon, help you to remember that which evades you, do you agree?", Eric stood there in front of Jason without a care in the world, as though no scandal had transpired, and like his own impressive arousal was not on clear display at all.

Jason barely noticed his new position, too overtaken by the sensations still bubbling under his skin to pay attention to much else. A fresh bolt of pleasure ran through him as Eric gave him a too-brief touch, a smile pulling his lips at the corner, happy that the vampire enjoyed how his cum tasted. Now that was hot. His breathing settled, finally, and he was feeling refreshed as ever. Vampire blood really did do a wonder. Jason's grin turned to a confused grimace as his jeans were refastened, secure around his hips again.

"Wha?" He looked down and then at Eric's face, then down to the vampire's erection. "I...I really liked it yeah. But don't you...need to, y'know?" Jason gestured to his groin, endlessly confused by the vampire.

"I could show it to you again." One orgasm was usually good enough for Jason in a short timeframe, but tonight seemed different in many ways already. He was still aroused, but it wasn't as much of a frantic need as earlier.

Did Eric just giggle? Not exactly, but it was something like it, "You needn't be concerned in the matter of my loins Mr. Stackhouse, I have many to relieve me if the need lingers."

Jason was a simple human, lacking in intellect what he made up for in testosterone, though this was not truly a recipe of contrasts that complimented one another. Of course Jason would think that the presence of an erection demanded orgasmic release. Humans, there were so docile to Eric, so inferior and in a way loveable for their frailty and shortcomings. He would have fun with this one.

"I must say that your willingness to satisfy me has not gone unnoticed. You will find yourself well rewarded for such an attitude." Eric unbolted the door and took a seat upon his desk, giving Jason the freedom to roam wherever he might.

"Right." Jason had taken his permanent look of confusion once more, fidgeting where he stood, as if unable to decide where to go or what to do.

"So like, what sorta stuff's gonna happen to me now?" He looked at the unlocked door, choosing instead to stay in the room.

"Cause I feel way different than last time I...well I mean, like do I smell like you now or somethin'? How are other vamps even gonna know I'm your human or whatever?"

"They will know because I will let them know." Eric stated, matter-of-factly in a way only he got away with, "In fact, I believe most in this area have already been justly informed.", yes, Pam would have seen to that, but then Jason was not aware of the intricate planning that had gone into his becoming Eric's human beforehand, nor the instructions set in place for the fruition of such an event.

"Typically, even a common vampire's human is left untouched. There are dire consequences for those who break the rules. As Sheriff of this area, it would be difficult for any vampires passing through not to learn of who you are bound to. In any case, a simple mention from you is all it would take to disarm any vampires that sought you unpleasantly.", Eric explained accurately, and with an even pace of delivery.

It boggled his mind that other vampires already knew that he was Eric's human. Jason didn't think he'd been that loud, but maybe that's not how they knew.

"Cool, it's like a vampire rape-whistle or somethin'." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his feet for a moment.

"Yes...or something.", Eric folded his arms to mimic Jason's own movement, just to see if it sparked any sort of troubled or confused reaction from the human-come-behavioural project.

Jason blinked when Eric crossed his arms, too, but maybe that was coincidence. Or maybe it was something else, something about sharing the blood. He tested it, putting one hand into his jeans pocket and scratching his head with the other.

"I feel different, like I don't care you just seen me jerk off and stuff. Cause I figured I'd still kinda think it's weird, but I don't."

"You may care, once my blood has left your system...but I severely doubt you will care much.", he smiled, a malevolent angel who followed no rule unless he saw worth in it.

"So, if I find out I don't really care...I think you should come over and hang out at my place. Oh shit, I should call Sook when I get home and tell her, cause vampire Bill's gonna know, and I should tell her first, right?"

"If you must.", Eric picked up the landline phone at his desk and dialled in Sookie's number. When she answered, he started a conversation with her to arrange a meeting between them both. Not unusual at all, except for the fact that he was utilizing one of his vampiric abilities to exactly mimic Jason's voice, in twang, pitch and even structure; but then there was a measure of refined skill involved in that.

"Your sister will see you tomorrow. She seemed unhappy that you call her at such an hour.", he smirked again, vaguely, and it became evident that he had not blinked many times during this entire night.

Jason stared with his jaw dropped, an utterly dumbfounded expression on his face. How could Eric do that?

"Holy shit, you done sounded just like me. Did you get my voice from my blood?" Jason felt his neck, where the wound had healed, as if it had an answer.

"But I didn't call her, you did. She ain't never gonna believe that." But it was good that he was seeing Sookie tomorrow, though, so he could try explaining things to her. She probably wouldn't be too happy about it, but then maybe she would, since it meant Eric didn't care about following her around too much anymore.

The vampire laughed again, not something Eric did as often as ten times a year, at least not warmly so, "No...it is a simple trick and nothing more.", he could have gone on to explain how he had demonstrated this trick to amuse himself with Jason's priceless reaction, but then, Eric didn't want to bore his human with so many details.

"Since you have become my human, you should know that if you are ever in need, in ways that do not involve you being in danger, I am here to support you in any and all matters. I am far better to answer to than Vampire Bill...a statement you will understand fully, in time."

Jason wondered if he could imitate Eric's voice, though that would be something he'd try on his own sometime. That'd be hard, he thought, because the vampire had a way of talking that wasn't just part of his voice.

"Thanks. You mean like drivin' me home after I got all drunk here and stuff." Jason smiled, thinking that it was going to be great, being Eric's human. "Woah, can I like call you with my mind now? Cause that'd be really cool."

"No, thankyou...for sharing that delightful bath with me. I do love a good, soothing bath Mr Stackhouse, especially when joined by one such as yourself, unashamed of his naked form, and with good reason.", a hidden compliment, not only by the styling of delivery Eric used, but also for the understated placement of it. He went on to answer Jason's question, certain he had revealed such information to the man before, "In time you will learn to. Until then, I will know where you are and when you are in danger."

Jason had liked the bath as well, and had kind of hoped to share another one with Eric in the future.

"Alright, well I guess when you wanna, you can come over and maybe do another one. Or somethin'." Jason shrugged with a grin, scratching at his neck.

"So I think I'm gonna go home and sleep, or eat. Might work out before that. But I'm sure glad that I got to be your human."

"You and I both, Mr Stackhouse.", Eric gazed pleasantly as Jason left his office semi-awkwardly, grinning to himself in privacy, for his accomplishment in acquiring him as human; Sookie would simply love this.

* * *

**THE END**


	4. No Mercy

**Title:** Whisper in the Blood  
**Type:** Slash, RST, Friendship, Snark, Smut, Drama  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]  
**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events.  
**Word Count:** 7097  
**Summary:** Jason returns home one day to discover that Eric, his new 'vampire' has furnished his home with some new appliances; gym equipment, flat screen TV etc. When Eric turns up, dressed more casually than usually seen, Jason finds himself more than welcoming, excited to tend to his vampire in ways that he isn't sure that even he is okay with. Eric on the other hand has an eager set of methods to respond to Jason's impulses with. Things begin to unfold; nasty, dirty, sexy things.

**Warnings:** Use of adult language and references, as well as sexual acts. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by Jaxon666 and Jason by varrosgirly. Please visit our pages and give us some sugar; comments are love. Thanks!

* * *

Jason jumped excitedly from the seat of his new exercise equipment, at the knock on the door. He knew it was Eric out there without seeing or hearing him first. "Did you get me all this new stuff?" Jason spoke as he pulled the door open, grinning up at the Viking.

"Hello Mr. Stackhouse." Eric stated through a humorously expressionless face, disregarding Jason's energized question "It is good to see you, too. I do hope I am not interrupting. I was in the area, and felt it rude not to accept your invitation to drop by whenever I liked." and though the vampire didn't smirk, it seemed like he did, hard.

"Oh yeah, naw. I just…stuff, new and shit. Come on in." Jason stepped back from the door, looking to and from the various additions to his home and the vampire, with a confused expression. "So…it ain't you who got me it? Coulda sworn it'd be you." He noticed Eric was wearing jeans, but just because he was looking, hopefully unnoticeably.

"Now now, Mr. Stackhouse, I didn't say that." Eric stepped through the doorway in a way that seemed to predate Jason's welcoming gesture to do so. Seeing Jason like this was a positive exposure to human phenomena; childlike, giddy and uncouth. It made a change from being around so many that like Eric himself, had lived enough lifetimes to become too rigid. Of course, Eric was still very much loose, in all of the best ways at least, and none of the worst ones.

He took a seat upon one of Jason's inexpensive sofas having walked through the hallway as if he more than owned this property in full. Visibly, his eyes told how unimpressed he was with Jason's tastes and the resulting surroundings. A small shortcoming though, Eric was rarely impressed by the creativity of this age's humans. "Am I to take it that you like your gifts?" he asked, tiniest promise of a smile glinting over his cold, dead lips.

Jason followed, remembering at the last second to shut his front door, and hesitating only a moment to admire the sleek, shining car sitting in his driveway. But that was a car, and Eric was walking away; Jason had his priorities. He jogged along after the vampire like a lost school boy, stopping when Eric took a seat. Was Jason supposed to sit or not? He didn't know, the rules had changed since he'd decided to become an owned human. "Oh fuck yeah, they're real nice. I ain't watched anything on the TV yet, the season's over. But I bet porno looks real good on it. And the machines are...like...really good. I ain't worked out like that before."

"Shit, I should say thanks, right? Uh...thanks Eric. Bein' your human's pretty good." He grinned, fidgeting like he was unable to remain still.

Eric looked so out of place seated amidst Jason's so-called homely "comforts", like a jigsaw piece that didn't belong, and yet somehow his presence made itself the most important and relevant of all. The way he wore his modern, casual garments as he did today, full sleeved, woollen charcoal fitted top with jeans, and yet was still so obviously from another time, was much the same.

"You are welcome...and right to thank me. Manners are so lost in this time, but no less required. Especially by one such as I." Eric offered Jason a slightly more obvious smile that seemed both warming and deadly, or perhaps on the cusp of being either at any given moment. Eric looked around uncomfortably, wishing he could see at least one piece of revered classical art, if only a cheap copy.

"I will not stay long if you have desires to otherwise busy yourself. I simply wished to say hello to my human, and be certain that the delivery of my gifts had gone as planned." ergo; not seen as an intrusion to Jason's house, or method to psychologically and emotionally groom him.

Jason scratched the back of his neck, tilting his head as he listened. "I want ya to stay for a while, cause I ain't got nothin' else I gotta do." Something delighted him with the way Eric called him 'my human.' He didn't know why Sookie was so upset about him having picked this, anyway. There weren't any negatives to this deal, as far as he could see.

"But I gotta tell ya about stuff. Like philosophisin' kinda stuff." Jason somehow noticed that Eric wasn't too happy with where he was right now. Maybe that was part of the blood thing. "Are ya hungry? I could help you with that. Or if you ain't hungry, I could...I dunno." He shrugged, leaning back against the wall.

"You offer yourself too keenly, Mr. Stackhouse. Luckily I have self control, otherwise you might already be a bloodless husk, especially with how sweet a thing your blood is to one such as me." while Eric admired that Jason was a natural in knowing his place as his human, and happily took to it, the once mortal Norseman did not want to preside over an overzealous submissive.

"Still, I am interested to know how you would offer your thanks formally. And I am hungry. I trust you have had the mind to stock up on the Tru Blood?" Eric almost sounded as though he was testing Jason's consideration, however mildly.

A wide smile spread over Jason's face, even as Eric made a playful threat, though it wasn't really. "I ain't used to it yet," he laughed, going toward the kitchen. "Yeah, I got a box of it a couple days ago, but I didn't know what kind ya liked. Cause I was thinkin' you didn't like Tru Blood." Eric had said that to him before, he thought. Somewhere.

"Oh, and Sook don't believe me about ya." Jason opened the fridge. The black and red box sat behind his own, newer boxes of bottled beer. "I got a mix pack I think. Don't blood types all taste the same?"

"Sooner or later, we all must do things that we do not like. Death, one of these many unavoidable things. Although, in my case, death did not own me in a moment. More so I began to own it, for centuries of them." the vampire boasted after giving a far too elaborate explanation of how Tru Blood was at times a necessity beyond favour. But then, vampires did tend to become illustrious over time.

"The synthetic blood tastes all the same to me; equally foul. Warm any. It will make no difference." though he was slightly curious as to what Sookie doubted of his arrangement with her brother, another present fact was more important to him "You did not answer my question." he stated firmly, with a tone of dire circumstance rolling from his tongue like a curse, not even bothering to remind Jason of the question unanswered.

Jason pulled a bottle from the back of his fridge blindly, almost opening it in drilled habit before remembering to heat it. His brows met as he frowned to recall just what he hadn't answered, watching the red glass spin lazily behind the transparent door. "Um...about the stuff? I really liked it." Jason wandered closer to the couch, unsure if he was guessing correctly. If he'd realized he would be getting a pop quiz, he would've tried harder to remember. "Can I get a hint or somethin'?"

It was crisply obvious whenever Eric was displeased, by the glare of his witness and the low tilt of his voice. Jason was learning that now, "I asked how you would offer me thanks." clearly, Eric did not like repeating himself. His human should have regarded him enough to remember the words that crossed his lips. And things had been going so well.

"Oh, yeah. Well shit, I ain't felt this dumb in a while." The microwave dinged, and Jason got the bottle for Eric, handing it over, though he really felt like he shouldn't sit down now. He did lean against the sofa, though. "I mean, I usually hug someone that done somethin' nice for me, but you ain't a huggin' kinda guy." Not to mention that Eric wasn't too pleased with him.

"I could...do somethin." His eyes darted briefly to the vampire's lap, which had been the subject of many dreams lately. "You know, like what you stopped me doin' when we were at Fangtasia and I was all horny off your blood." Come to think of it, that feeling hadn't worn off too much.

"You haven't been listening." Eric closed his eyes much longer than he or anyone else did generally, a sign of his annoyance; Jason continued to offer himself too much and too freely. If Eric has wanted a puppy, he'd be fang-deep into a bulldog. "What if I asked you to remove your shirt?"

Was there a trick in it? Jason wasn't sure of what was going on, or even fully that he'd done something wrong. "Well uh, I'd take it off?" Eric hadn't really asked him to. He was doing a story question or something, and Jason didn't like those. Or math. "I remember ya told me you wanted me to be like...obedient or somethin', but I ain't a slave?"

"Obedient, yes...but desperate to please...no. If I ask something of you I expect it done. Otherwise, you should not rush to please me without restraint...even if I do admire the sentiment." Eric grinned manically, his eyes punishing Jason with an unspoken judgment before he continued his line of questioning, which at least seemed to be more playful that his current ebb, "And what if I asked that you drop to your knees and kiss my feet?"

Jason wrinkled his nose a little at that, crossing his arms and watching his own feet tap on the carpet. "I wouldn't like it much, and I ain't ever kissed feet. Not even at the Jesus camp." He rubbed his chin, looking at Eric again. "I mean, I guess I'd have to, cause you'd tell me to, but I wouldn't wanna." Jason hoped that wasn't something vampires liked.

Finally, some sort of result. Jason did have self esteem after all. "And what if I asked you to think not only of pleasing me from this point on, but to first respect yourself and apply some…restraint. In turn, this would please me greatly. I trust you want to compose yourself as worthy, correct?", though he spoke frankly and directly, Eric couldn't help but come across as at least a little bit tricky. "I already have countless admirers ready to sell their soul for a chance to know my touch. I expect better from one such as you Mr. Stackhouse."

He couldn't help the blank stare as he processed what Eric was saying. He was only human after all; or not, but close enough, and he was a pretty slow one. "Yeah...so if I wanna make you happy, that don't do it, cause I ain't...damn, I gotta think and stuff now." Jason was pretty sure he understood what the vampire meant, even if he couldn't articulate it in a way that wouldn't make him look bad.

"So does that mean I can start takin' girls home from the bar again if I wanna?" He definitely didn't want to take any men home. He'd tried flirting at a bar way beyond the town limits, and that had just been awkward to him.

Even if Eric had been agitated by him before, Jason's lack of sophistication and sensibility tickled him nicely, to a better than neutral reception. "Your body is yours unless I have demand of it, and as you have experienced so far, I am not the tyrant your sister believes me to be. How delightful of you to ask my permission, though. I am impressed. But then, they say a good Southern boy is raised with manners. Even if he is known as the town slut, evidently." and this time Eric's lips arched kindly, for the first time this night.

"Would you like to take a seat nearer to me Mr. Stackhouse? There is no need to hesitate. And if in doubt, simply ask the question. Where you are concerned, I only bite in healthy fashion." Eric teased, pleasingly.

* * *

Jason's face lit up once more, the concern with Eric's mood toward him completely forgotten for the moment. "Sure would," he said, sliding over the back of the couch and sinking in comfortably. He almost wished he'd grabbed a beer from the fridge before, but it wasn't that bad that he didn't have one.

"So I been havin' dreams about you a lot. Like sometimes two or three of 'em a night. And the only time I ain't got dreams is when I don't remember what they were."

"Dreams." that word sounded like it was dragged out for much longer than it was, and Eric spoke it in such a certain, inimitable way "And are they to your liking?" he asked, simmering with dark, bubbly delight, eyes hooked on to Jason's own wonderfully docile ones at that moment.

"Well, yeah." Maybe a few weeks ago he would have had more hesitation to his tone. But everything was different now, and he didn't mind it.

"I mean, I always wake up feelin' all, y'know." Jason shrugged "But a couple of 'em get real weird. Like I don't even know where my mind gets it, cause maybe I watched a weird porno when I was real drunk and don't remember it."

"What kinds of things?" and now Jason, simple though he might have been, had peaked Eric's curiosity, the vampire's lips now appearing to be wetter than seconds before.

Jason chewed on his bottom lip a little, thinking as well as stalling. "Like there's a basement or a dungeon or somethin', and a lotta leather stuff. And uh, yeah. I mean I done been tied up before, but ain't never like in that one." He craned his head to look at the fridge, maybe he really did want a beer.

Eric almost shook his head, he even almost laughed a little. He certainly looked amused, more amused than when trusted to protect a pair of teacup humans. Jason was delicious in more ways than one. Though he had barely touched his Tru Blood, Eric noticed Jason peering over to his kitchen, still without a drink himself.

"Thirsty?" he asked as if to toy with Jason, scraping a fang across the flesh of his hand, just beneath the thumb. Of course, he made no promise to give Jason blood, in fact he'd rather see how things went tonight without that influence present.

"Yeah," Jason looked back to Eric, his gaze immediately drawn to the teasing gesture. He didn't move for a moment, thinking about what to do next, since assuming things would make him look overeager again. And if he was overeager a lot, he wouldn't get what he wanted, right?

"I'm gonna...beer." Jason pointed over his shoulder before standing to fetch it, taking a long swig standing in front of the open fridge door before returning to his seat. "You don't like that one?" Jason gestured to the Tru Blood bottle. Eric had said he was hungry after all.

"Forgive me for being so forward Mr. Stackhouse, but I can not help noticing that at different points throughout our conversation, you have wavered between varying stages of...arousal." Eric's eyes scraped at the crotch of Jason's jeans before rising to taunt and marinate Jason some more. Jason was well hung, but he'd been filling out his jeans a little better than usual, intermittently. Eric had noticed. Eric had liked.

"What am I to do with you Mr. Stackhouse? So red blooded, so virile. Perhaps I should relieve you? You would like that, wouldn't you?" Eric asked with intoxicating calm, fingers now seamlessly tracing the warm, golden flesh of Jason's forearm.

The fluctuating partial erections he'd been getting in Eric's presence were something he'd been ignoring. Jason was used to getting turned on by anyone he came across that happened to be sexy, but this was, again, a new experience. And now that the vampire had drawn attention to it, he was finding himself aroused again.

"I can't help it, it's like it started when you came in the door." It was almost like a pulse, which he found to be pretty strange. But maybe it was normal for people around Eric.

His eyes followed the cold fingers that moved over his arm, and the corner of his mouth pulled up on one side. "I been dreaming about ya, and I ain't full of your vamp blood now, so it ain't just that now, right?"

"Am I welcome to touch it?" like Eric needed permission, but something about the formality of asking someone less powerful or authoritative than him brought indefinable pleasure to the vampire. Answering Jason's questions would only waste valuable time. Eric's hand had now snaked over to Jason's closest thigh, fingertips tickling it through the thick denim found there.

"Fuck yeah," Jason was torn between watching Eric's hand or face. He knew where the hand was headed, just like he also half-knew that Eric might do something unexpected if he wasn't paying attention.

"I mean, ya did before, kinda, and that was...I liked it." Jason scratched his neck and then ran the hand through his hair, biting back his next question, not wanting to seem too into Eric again.

Before Jason had even finished his keen response, Eric's hand was tightly wrapped around the turgid bulge riding down the right leg of the human's jeans. His grip remained constant, and through it Eric appreciated the growing warmth and throbbing that coursed through it.

"Very nice. Such a nice, big piece of equipment Mr. Stackhouse. I can see why your nature has lead you to the handling of other power tools." Eric smiled encouragingly, his expression otherwise emotionless, staring deep into every corner of Jason's naive soul.

Jason groaned happily, though he had jumped slightly under Eric's sudden hold on him. His imagination had filled in well for wet dreams, but they were not nearly as nice as the real thing. The jeans tightened around his leg as he was quickly brought to full attention.

"You ain't gonna...jerk me through my pants...are ya?" Jason wanted to be able to return the favor, especially now that he wasn't really under the influence of vampire blood. That had been the only thing that prevented it in their last close encounter, but he wanted to regardless.

Eric grinned madly, as though challenged to do something bad by someone good.

"Would you prefer I stop?" the Nordic nocturne asked cruelly, knowing the answer and loving it, his hand taking firm, measured squeezes of that nice big mortal cock, root to tip, the appendage rising to full size and solidity within less than seconds.

"Ask nicely. I might oblige." By the look hanging from Eric's face, he was loving this. If only he could still salivate, the stifled faces Jason was pulling right then would have given Eric the need to spit. Or swallow.

"I, no, wait y- fuck." Jason's eyes rolled up and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. He definitely did not want it to stop, but that would be the only way to not dirty his only wearable pair of jeans for the next day at work. But he decided he didn't care, as the solid hand passed over his cock.

"We don't gotta, in here?" he sounded unsure as to whether it was a question or a suggestion. Helplessly aroused, Jason's eyes traveled to Eric's lap, quickly rising to his face again, the question he'd been hesitant to voice behind them. He could practically feel the tingle in his fingers for it.

"What are you looking at?", Eric effortlessly dazzled, face still as stone and yet more captivating than any work of art. He knew what Jason wanted, and if he asked in just the right way, maybe he would entertain his human with allowance, finally.

Jason gulped hard once, his face a loaded canvas of variable expressions, in comparison to the vampire's. "Last time, you uh...well you said I couldn't do nothin' with vamp blood all up in my body." His leg twitched, and his eyes darted all over Eric's face. "I was lookin' at your dick. Can I…I just wanna touch it?" The first, and likely only, man he would ever say such a thing to.

Since Jason has asked anxiously, Eric found it only fitting that he permit the desired touches. "I thought you'd never ask. I suppose...now that we're friends...I could allow that." Eric's response hit the air like the radiance from a rod of metal so emblazoned that it's tip had become golden and searing. "Anything else? I am feeling of a generous mood."

"Yeah, that's right," Jason barely registered that Eric had allowed more, his gleeful response taking most of his brain power. "I get...do you wanna move? Like off the couch, not here." His hand had begun its path over Eric's leg, though it stopped short, unsure and slightly hesitant.

And just soon as Jason hesitated, one of Eric's cold, pale hands snapped at the human's prying wrist with a strength so effortless it was surreal, and would not be matched with the modest force of any human form.

"Perhaps I have been too quick to part with gifts." though intangible, Eric's softly spoken words were set to tickle Jason, everywhere. Tickle and tease, in fact.

"I would not want to spoil you before your time, now would I?" the vampire's subtle eyes did not flicker or shift at all, harbouring a sense of indifference as well as mysterious constancy.

"Come, my human. Come closer and fill my ears with gold. Maybe then you will afford yourself the right to certain goods I have to purchase." he barely gestured to it with a slight downward nod of his head, but Eric made physical invitation to Jason, that he might lay over his lap. Inexplicably, it certainly seemed like a welcoming place to reside all of a sudden, crowned by that sly whisper of a smile; the rest of the world holding no weight or colour. The Viking had hopes for Jason to titillate him with unknown tales. Eric never did believe in dreaming small.

Jason looked as though he were expecting something different from the vampire, and his eyes quickly widened in simple protest. He looked between his stopped hand and Eric's face multiple times, as if it would make things change by doing so.

"But...but I...you..." The human furrowed his brow in thought as Eric beckoned him even closer. Jason shifted nearer to him, leaning unevenly, unsure about what he was doing.

"I ain't no girl," he muttered, settling for awkwardly resting against the vampire. "And uh...I need to see what I got, cause I don't carry gold with me. Why ya want it in your ears anyway?" Vampires were weird. "But I wanna stay on the couch, cause I don't wanna try and find stuff right now."

It was both amusing and irritating to Eric that Jason was part of the modern world and therefore knelt to visions of sexism he could not abide by or even consider the value of, with superior years and mind. Besides, his lap was a particularly good place to fall into, Jason should have respected that. Thoughts of punishment crossed Eric's mind. All good things in time.

Relieving his firm, illicit grip over Jason's manhood, Eric slid his hands softly upwards along Jason's body, fingers and thumbs tending to the first few buttons of Jason's shirt without request for permission, or a single iota of unsteadiness. And how he spoke at the same time; seamless. Jason couldn't even feel Eric's fingers, instead only the magic the worked directly above his flesh. His vampire just wanted him to be more comfortable. No really, he did. Lies.

"Tell me, Jason Stackhouse...what wouldn't you do for me? If I had wishes to bed you with another, a friend perhaps, would you find that request unreasonable?" Eric slid his hands beneath Jason's open shirt and began to run them gently over the hot, sun kissed flesh and muscle found there "Who of your friends would you select for me to play with? And what would make them worthy?"

He'd been distracted from even noticing the fabric of his shirt moving. "Oh, well uh...I dunno. Hey, it could be a chick right?" Jason's muscles twitched in surprise when Eric's cold fingers rubbed over his pecs and chest. "Damn, that's kinda tickly but I like it." He was relaxing more at any rate. "I mean, I done did three before, but ain't never all guys, cause I think that's what ya meant now." Jason thought a moment, almost losing the train of thought as the soft caresses moved over his torso.

"Uh, damn, I dunno. I mean, I guess I'd say Lafayette first? Cause he's gay and all that, but I'd feel weird. I had to dance in my underwear for him before, but..." Jason shrugged, turning a bit, giving himself a more comfortable position against Eric.

"Yeah, I'd feel weird with any of my friends, you'd have to do your hypno-magic eye shit on me or somethin."

Eric's face was a picture as he peered down to the face below him, one of novelty for it's imperfect blend of deadly and audacious comedy.

"Such a shame. I like making new friends." the vampire would smirk if he knew how to on purpose, stroking one hand through Jason's hair now, as he would a pet. But what were taken humans to Eric if not domesticated animals?

"Lafayette. He has quite radical ideas doesn't he. And did you like this dancing in your underwear?" his other hand now tickled circles around Jason's naval, his touches as relaxing as they were stimulating. Infuriating to one who dared think themselves permitted to express such an emotion to him.

Jason's eyes were shutting halfway, the hand going through his hair relaxing him. It felt like something Gran used to do when he was in bed with the flu. His serene expression was shattered quickly again as he was reminded of the semi resting against his leg.

"Yeah, but he's a pretty good friend. Figure it's kinda funny." Jason opened his eyes, lifting his brows high as he looked at Eric.

"Nah, I didn't like it too much. I got to wear a mask, cause I didn't want people knowin' I was dancin' on a website or nothin'." Jason had sense enough to stop himself from explaining why he was dancing. V. Eric might get mad at him for that, and he was liking things just as they were right now. He looked at the hand on his bellybutton again, shivering a little when pale fingers circled underneath.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Mr. Stackhouse?" of course everyone liked it when Eric touched them, dead or alive, friend or enemy, male or female. But Jason being Jason and unlike other humans that had came before him, Eric was curious to study the impulses that this particular human had in regards to him. He also found himself wanting to hear that crude twang forming words of admittance.

"Tell me why you like it, and what you think of me? Am I the terrible, selfish character that your sister illustrates me as?" Eric was genuinely interested to see what came out of Jason's mouth, as well as what might go into it. He wanted to know what the svelte simpleton thought of him, without outside influence to guide his words.

Simple questions often over-complicated themselves in Jason's mind, making him jump from one argument to another conclusion, always making sense to only himself.

"It's kinda like I shouldn't be doin' all this stuff, and like I'm real sneaky and stuff, but I like it cause that feels kinda neat. Like I'm here, got your blood and all, and people ain't happy cause they don't like it." Jason smiled, amused with the things he got to do in his spare time. Never a dull moment, though he preferred the ones that didn't involve chasing people, or work, or hard questions. That pretty much left sex. Which was fine by him.

"Sook just don't like you much cause you ain't workin' with Bill and she thinks you oughta. And she reckons you just got me to drink your blood and give you mine cause you wanna steal her from Bill, or make vampire Bill not real happy or somethin. But she didn't listen to me, so I just ate my cheeseburger. It was real good, barbecue sauce all drippin' off it, and some new kinda cheese, ain't the square yellow kind I'm used to, but it was OK."

"Your sister needn't worry about any designs once had upon her. I think I have the better Stackhouse now." those mellifluous words oozed from Eric's lips uncannily, as knowledge of him being pleased with himself stung the air. Almost as soon as it was spoken of, Eric willfully blocked out any talk of fast food that Jason had cared to embellish. Eric found himself thankful for that mental skill set.

"You are competitive, aren't you Mr. Stackhouse?" Eric's asked with dark joy, his face lowered so that it became more parallel to his human's.

The anxious and uncomfortable cuteness stretched across Jason's features was akin to a newborn puppy who adored his master's petting, unaware of whether he was a saint or psychopath. Eric's amusement buzzed behind the surface of his pallid complexion.

* * *

"I have a task for you to endure. Do you accept?" of course, sharing the details of that task in advance would spoil the fun, and the good sportsmanship too, Eric thought.

Jason liked that Eric thought he was the better one, and then felt guilty for it. He was Sookie's big brother, he wasn't supposed to be laughing at her on the inside for anything. With Eric's face down near his own now, the multiple thoughts bouncing around in his head came to a halt.

"Yeah, I'm real good at games. I had the best passin' record at Bon Temps High." Jason had a brief moment of glee as he ran through some memories quickly.

"But yeah. I guess I'll do it, cause you ain't gonna tell me before, so's I can pick if I wanna really do it?"

"There is a part of you I want to keep hold of. However-" once again, Eric clutched his hand around Jason's impressive member faster than human eyes could detect, "-I wish for no excitement to take hold. No matter what else unfolds. Do you accept?" a pause came, as Eric's eyes sent darts in Jason's own enlarged ones. The task was an impossible one, but then even a shark could be baited.

"Win, and you can touch me however you would like. Does that sound fair to you, Mr. Stackhouse?" even if it wasn't could make it sound that way, or any way he pleased.

Jason would later swear that a cloud magically passed over them inside his house, from the effect of the vampire's speech. He gulped hard, quickly bringing up any disgusting, disturbing image he could imagine. But damn it, Eric was holding his dick again; that cut through everything else, and all he could do was try. Jason tried to stare past Eric, but failed at that as well.

"I...shit, I ain't ever had to get rid of a boner. Except that time I had to go to the hospital and they..." His nose wrinkled, but at least the memory was helping somewhat.

"I guess that's...hell, that's as fair as I'm gonna get ain't it?" Jason groaned, glancing down again, to his detriment. "But it ain't gonna be real bad if I don't do it, right? Cause this ain't somethin' that's real easy like, cause your hand's on my Johnson and all."

"I'm glad you accept." but Jason really hadn't, had he? At least not with words. "So, do you have any questions for me, Jason Stackhouse? I'm sure you are curious about many things, and though I already facilitated a number of those curiosities I am sure that I can attend to some more?" Eric didn't care that Jason was not articulate enough to understand his sarcasm. He simply loved being his wicked little self. Though in truth cold, those lips looked as though they could set stone on fire, if only he had the mind to take them to it.

This was good on one hand, because Jason could just ask something and concentrate on not becoming fully erect. On the other, Eric would still be talking, and still touching him.

"Can ya make your voice less sexy? Cause fuck me, I can't barely listen to you." But Jason didn't really want Eric to stop talking. He just didn't want to lose this game.

"Ok, tell me bout uh...when you became a vampire? Weren't you like a pirate or somethin?" Jason shut his eyes, procuring various images behind them to prevent his excitement from reaching its full potential.

So, his human was aroused by the mere tone of his voice? Of course he was. Eric was apathetic, not oblivious. And if he still had the nature to part with mild laughter born of warmth, he just might have.

"I was no pirate. I was a Viking and warrior, in a time when a man either won his battles, or died. I relied on only two things; my strength and my sword, and gave them little thanks for taking me to a man's age. Little did I know that one day, along with them, death too would fail me." Eric spoke informatively of his origins, but without enforcing details of too much depth.

He gave Jason's manhood one, hefty squeeze before continuing on, behaving as though he had done nothing short of innocence. When Jason blinked, he would discover that Eric's chest was no longer imprisoned by clothing, as if by magic. The vampire created gravity with a look of engagement and victory "Anything else? You can ask anything of me, Jason Stackhouse. I will answer honestly."

The pictures in Jason's brain evolved strangely, adapting to what Eric was saying, while he was trying not to listen too hard. Somehow, Sookie was in a giant Viking helmet and pigtails. He inhaled quickly, eyes jumping open at the squeeze that shattered his poor concentration.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph," he frowned, doing a double take as he noticed the bare, pearly skin free of its shirt.

"How the fuck..." Jason figured he would never get how vampires did all that, not unless he actually became one.

"I don't reckon I'd be a very good vamp," he mused out loud, continuing his train of thought, "I ain't real smart or nothin, and I think that's somethin' you gotta have, or you ain't gonna be good at anythin' you need to be good at." Jason pouted thoughtfully at his groin for a moment.

"Bet ya get lots of people who wanna be vamps, or get ya to bite them. Like some real gross kinds, ain't all pretty I seen at Fangtasia."

"Of course, many want one such as I for countless reasons. Few are lucky to receive. At present, you are the envy of many." Eric seemed not only proud of himself in this statement, but also of his new human. He was something to show off, if only to rankle others who envied the position. Eric did like to rankle.

"Tell me Jason Stackhouse, now that we are becoming close-" Eric was not wise enough to realise the suggestion laced within his words, was he? Then again, it was intended "-tell me of the time you were deflowered. What sweet young harlot plucked your innocence from you like a berry, how it felt? I want to hear this." intrigue and strategy ran rife through Eric's current reasoning.

He was grinning again, but that couldn't be helped when Eric reminded him he was the special one now. And not special how people thought sometimes. Again, though, his giddy expression faded into one surprised and anxious. Jason didn't want to talk about his first time, that would definitely make him bone up. Sentimental memories and all. He puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled, rubbing the inside corners of his eyes.

"C'mon, I'm gonna lose now," he frowned, looking to the ceiling. He surely didn't have the brain power to mentally do two things at once. "I was like, 14 or somethin' when I did. She was a cheerleader for my junior high football team, one of them girls who get their boobies real fast." Jason could feel himself getting aroused by the thought of it already.

"I think she works at a Hooters now maybe. Ain't seen her since she dropped outta high school." He shrugged. "I told her that we should sneak back to the field after dark, cause of fireflies or somethin'. I didn't care about bugs or nothin', but she thought it was cute." Remembering the frantic, nervous fucking under the bleachers in the dead of night, when there was so much risk, definitely made Jason wish Eric hadn't asked the question. "Uh...time out or somethin? I gotta...pee."

"No time out." Eric was quite literally, far from born yesterday. With no warning given, Eric's hand burrowed beneath Jason's waistband to handle the flesh he'd been tormenting more directly. The meat found there was so warm to his instant touch, hot in fact. Delicious. This time he rested his hand over the phallic prize he had pursued, no grip initiated.

"Tell me Jason, what is more important to you, your own release, or mine? I am willing to give you yours, at the cost of you losing our wager. What is your decision, hmm?" Eric barely moved his lips when he talked, which only made him seem more dream like. If only he'd have known, he would have loved it.

"F- Je- Eric, fuck," Jason jumped and squirmed, stopping when he realized that he had wanted Eric's hand on him. But right now, he didn't. Then again, that was just so he could win and finally get to really touch the vampire how he liked. For the briefest moment, he hoped that Eric had changed his mind on the challenge. Of course he had not. He'd made it even harder on him. Eyes growing at a concerning rate, Jason looked at the enhanced bulge around Eric's hand and his cock. It was easy to say that he wanted to get off, he was Jason. That's what he did, always. But then he had the idea that Eric was playing dirty now, and changing the rules so that he'd lose easier.

"I really really wanna, but I ain't ever lost a game I played." So that wasn't really true, but as far as competitions with friends went, it probably was.

"I mean, I really REALLY wanna. Fuck, I keep dreamin' about stuff like this, and now you're makin' me choose shit, and it's makin' me all confused. Lots of thinkin." Jason groaned, a longing gaze sent to his crotch. He could be optimistic that things would go in his favor.

"Fuck, I don't wanna lose, I really fuckin' wanna touch ya."

"Impressive. Then what if I want to kiss you?" Eric's looks became pensive and challenging, and words a little firmer, more volumized than expressed in his typically ghostly, accented tone "What if I want to start making more use of my hand? Do you believe yourself capable of constraint?" it was cute how Jason fought for the chance to prove resilience. That alone scored the human a few points.

Eric loved a human that was game for a challenge, especially when they knew they were doomed for failure.

"Come here." Eric beckoned Jason to sit up, next to him, the warmth of Jason's body already fleeting his cold skin once the human raised from his lap.

Tricky and unrelenting, Eric held that penetrative gaze whilst unfastening Jason's jeans to completion, yanking them down to Jason's ankles to reveal his nice, meaty prick in full. His hand wrapped around it once more.

"I'm waiting. Give daddy some sugar. He has such a sweet tooth." and to Eric that was a parody of modern cultural phrasing, but to Jason or anyone else that heard it, it was sex. Sex on a stick with a 'fuck you' smile on the top.

Jason's golden complexion may have paled a bit at Eric's suggestions. It also did nothing to help his heart rate, furiously pumping blood south.

"You're makin' this real tough on me," he sighed before sitting up.

He was still glad to have this remain a game, rather than a command to not get hard. Jason felt like he was at the limits of his capability now. Of course, getting naked had been added to his list of goals for the evening, but under these circumstances, he was not appreciating it. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he drug up images of every awful thing he could. Like Vampire Bill naked, or doing anything to Sookie. It wasn't enough. Jason could feel the light, subtle twitches that were going to betray him. And now...well now Eric wanted to kiss him.

"I'm fucked," he breathed out in a small laugh, laying a light kiss on the vampire's lips, knowing he'd soon do more. Jason couldn't just kiss him now without really kissing him. And this act was already proving very bad for him, as he quickly stiffened a little beneath the cold palm.

Eric was kneeling up, though still on the couch, abdomen lightly colliding with Jason's also naked one, right hand now fiddling randomly with the human's length, at however slow a pace. His free hand tended affectionately to the flesh at the back of Jason's neck as he kissed him with all the mastery of every virgin, nocturne and whore he had ever bedded. Many centuries of sexual artistry delivered by his lips and tongue. He loved it, and too that Jason tasted like something succulent in his mouth, something that wanted to be eaten. He let slip a few purrs of approval, to let Jason know that he was pleasing to his master.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. No Limits

**Title:** Whisper in the Blood  
**Type:** Slash, RST, Friendship, Snark, Smut, Drama  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]  
**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse  
**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events.  
**Word Count:** 5557  
**Summary:** Finally, Jason manages to receive the access to Eric's body that he has dreamt of receiving, though not for lack of a wager. Eric does drive a hard bargain, but as things go, not as hard as it seems in the first place. Jason has a lot to learn, and Eric does not simply want him as meat, nor as a carrier of fairy blood. Perhaps the vampire of a thousand years is as romantic as he is lustful. Though not an intellectual, Jason is sharp enough to learn that. Perhaps a little too enjoyably.

**Warnings:** Use of adult language and references, as well as sexual acts. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by **_Jaxon666_** and Jason by _**Varrosgirly**_. Please visit our lj's and give us some sugar; comments are love. Thanks

* * *

A while passed by, and Eric still proved to have new ways upon new ways to kiss and make it feel original in it's passion. He broke away to gaze at his human, obviously satisfied.

"Still no surrender? You really want to touch me don't you?" and then Eric sort of smiled, only it didn't seem like a thing of happiness, instead something dark, something wicked.

Of the multitude of women Jason had acquired over the years, none of them could possibly compare to what Eric was doing to his mouth. And still, he did not give in. Jason cautiously returned the kiss, stopping when he felt like he was about to break down entirely. Why did it have to be so difficult now? He wasn't overfilled with Eric's blood, and he was proving that he could have self control. If he really thought about it. A lot. Jason didn't want to open his eyes when the vampire pulled back, knowing that he was just at the verge of completely losing his hold over his body. But Eric's tone demanded his gaze, and that at least he'd give up, a bad idea he knew.

"Fuck yeah I do, a whole damn lot. And you're tellin' me I can't get hard, and I can't be eager, and I think I did alright." he really wanted his hands to finally have their way with his vampire. Dreams were not enough.

"What if I were to tell you that you could do so...how soon would you release into my hand?" Eric knew all the answers, but hearing them from the other mouth in the room was the real thing he sought, the real prize.

"Does it embarrass you Mr. Stackhouse? That you can barely contain yourself after years of being thought unbested? It shouldn't. You look quite remarkable under pressure. Golden. Glistening. Mine." he never meant to, but Eric was only becoming more and more sexy with every word spoken and nuance parted with. Even the way his eyes trailed Jason's flesh was unbearable.

"Fuck, I think I'd bust even if I weren't hard all the way. And you ain't hardly done nothin' to it." Jason was squirming like a child now, his forehead heavy with creases, his hair thrown about his head seemingly at random.

"You got like a billion years on me, and ain't nobody watchin' and I ain't embarrassed, and can I just fuckin' touch you now?" Jason's chest rose and fell heavily, his jaw clenched, and his own eyes exploring Eric heavily, watching everything that was being done to him, that the vampire did, though he didn't move much, like humans always did.

"I suppose I can allow that-" Eric teased, taking one long, looming glance down at the frustrated dick in his hand, almost licking his lips at the sight of it and not only because it was an exquisite piece, but more so because of the effect he had on it, and the man to whom it was attached. He was brimming with lust, bloated by it, begging without voice to be purged, set to burst anyway.

Yet, something in Jason held on. It wouldn't have lasted much longer, granted, but it had seen him through this far, which was somewhat impressive. Eric was a sadist, and at times spiteful, but he was not known to overlook the giving of a credit where it was due.

"-but first-" he began to tug backwardly on Jason's handsomely sized prick, the head of it poking past Eric's own side, away from the sofa, "-let go, Mr. Stackhouse. You know I want you to." Eric's personalization of a common phrasing only spoke volumes of his ego, but not of how he was entitled to it, and oh how he was.

Jason's face was nothing short of extreme relief, and he instantly became painfully hard in Eric's hand. Not long after, he was spurting ropes of highly anticipated cum down his leg, on the floor, his jeans. And he could care less.

"Fuckin' hell," he shouted, back arching away from the couch. His grin spread fast, and he laughed, so relieved from being able to release. He hadn't expected to cum quite that hard, though. Jason's breathing slowed, as did his racing pulse, and he turned his head to Eric.

"So I get to now?" His hand had already reached for the vampire's waistband greedily, eager to claim his prize for doing well.

Very suddenly, Eric's head tilted, senses broken away from the lovely musk of Jason's powerful ejaculate that shot past his side but moments ago. His eyes caught Jason's needy hands as they sought to claim their reward. Eric liked his nerve. He also liked how incredibly torn and impossibly stunning Jason looked when he came, how his muscles rippled and convulsed. And that stifled, low grumble he made; music to Eric's ears. Very well then, puppy could have its chew toy. After all, he had been a very good boy.

"Of course. But only if you promise to be anything but very, very gentle." Eric did not change position through excitement or anticipation. Instead he just remained still, waiting for Jason to have him, curious to see how he wanted to.

Of course Eric didn't move at all, not when Jason was expecting him too. Vampires only liked to move when Jason thought they would stand still for one second, kind of like spiders that way. Oh well, he was just distracting himself again, and how was that even possible after the nearly instant orgasm he'd just had? Jason nodded, quickly unzipping the jeans, but making sure to be careful enough that he didn't catch anything in the process. He wondered if a zipper accident would hurt on a vampire, but then wondered just why he would wonder about that sort of thing to begin with. His hand dipped into the parted denim flaps for a moment, stopping before he began to pull out the vampire's cock.

"Holy shit, I ain't even seen it yet...feels real big." Jason's eyes seemed to light up like a child finding a golden Easter egg as he rescued Eric's length from the jeans.

"Damn...I ain't never seen me one that I wanted to, like, eat or somethin'." He grinned sheepishly for a moment, finding it difficult to pull his gaze away to look briefly at his vampire "And I don't think it's just cause it's you, cause fuck, that's just...hot." He gave it a few tugs, watching intently at how the foreskin pulled and pushed itself over the tip with each pass.

"Damn, it ain't always been this big?" It wasn't as if Jason felt himself to be inadequate, though. He was a more than decent size, and he knew that by now.

"Well then, you are now the lucky owner of two large penises. The one you're holding right now is yours to play with whenever you like...so long as mood and time allows it...and you are on your best behaviour" Eric's grin could have stitched through steel, seeming to have its own powerful center of gravity, pulling in all that dared be near it.

* * *

His expression remained awkwardly constant as Jason continued to fumble with Eric's remarkable dick, lacking finesse perhaps but more than making up for it with ambition. Eric admired that. mostly because of how it caused this particular human to react in terms of physical reaction. With Jason's expressions eliciting no self-control, jerking from loveably mystified to sexually confused, Eric remained jubilant. He did like his new human.

"We were all children once, Mr. Stackhouse." the undead Viking parted with a warm blend of sarcasm, to answer Jason's question. Truth to it too, as the only time his dick had been of smaller size, was before adulthood. It was cute to him that Jason might have imagined that vampirism had something to do with increased phallic size. He felt a little slighted that Jason had tried to steal the credit away from him. After all, it was his. All his.

"You like that don't you?" his brow did not raise with the lilt of his voice, in the middle of his words. Eric was a master when it came to being perpetually delicious. He wasn't even trying.

Jason made some sort of agreeing motion with his head, shifting his weight so he could more closely watch the magnificently sculpted cock move in his hand.

"I watched a gay porno after I started havin' dreams, and I didn't like it like I did when I was sleepin'." Jason pulled backward on it, from tip to base, and held his hand there, wrapping the other around the exposed head.

"I always wondered if it'd feel different, havin' that extra stuff, without the circumventin' and all." But he figured neither of them could really know, since they hadn't had the chance to experience the other. Or maybe Eric had, maybe he'd cut it off or something once. That wouldn't make sense, and Jason winced just a little even thinking about it. "Don't ever do nothin' to your Johnson."

He continued to pull and squeeze on it, distributing varying pressure between his hands. Jason liked that he had a lot to play with, or work with, but he thought of it more as play. Work was something you didn't look forward to.

"Oh no, Mr. Stackhouse. Doing things to it is more like your job now." Eric made a sexy quip of an open truth, speaking in such a way that it sounded like his eyes were much larger, and burning with some sort of devastating light; in truth they were still understated orbs of sombre charisma, as they always had been since undeath. Colours of laughter shaded his voice when he spoke further.

"Do not be shy. I am very difficult to break, and no prude. Do what you want with it. Ask permission first if you really wish to seem polite." because Eric knew that deep down, Jason really was anything but a Prince. He didn't really mind it either.

He took the back of his fingers to Jason's cheek and stroked downwardly, rewarding the golden flesh there, gazing to Jason as a writer to a poem that though beloved, would never be completed. Fingers from the same hand then forced Jason's chin upright, demanding that Jason pay Eric the attention desired.

"Tell me what you want.", he asked, firmly, with the effortless boldness of a barbarian from another age entirely.

First, Jason had never jerked off another man before. At least in the waking world. Second, the thing in his hand was almost too big to handle, but he didn't want to seem like he was hesitant or ungrateful for what he had been giving nearly free reign to, for now. He pumped harder with his right hand, determined to give the best hand job he possibly could right now. His concentration was easily broken, as could only be expected from him. And just like that, his hands were still again, until he reminded himself that he was holding onto Eric's cock. But damn, looking into those eyes, when they didn't want to kill or hypnotize you, was really nice.

"I uh...I wanted to...fuck, you're gonna call me gay or somethin'." Jason's brow furrowed for a moment. Eric hadn't ever mocked him for wanting him that he could remember, so maybe it was alright. "I wanted to make you feel real good and stuff, cause you made me, like a million times in my dreams, and I wanna do that for ya." Jason looked nearly thoughtful for a moment before adding, "And I really wanted to see it, and it's way better'n my dreams made up."

Almost before Jason had finished his response to Eric's enquiry, the vampire's cold, pale hand was once again touching him in such a certain way. An inimitable way. His touch, a thing that took centuries to refine, and the feelings it provoked outweighing those years in intensity, it seemed. A haunted touch. A touch that thrilled and stole breath, and sent worlds clashing into themselves.

"I will only address you with honesty Mr. Stackhouse. The fact that I have taken you is evidence alone that I do not see you as a man of the flaming homosexual persuasion." Eric divulged, after tapping Jason's cheek in a playfully sly, and somehow loving sort of way, before going on to explain further.

"You're blood is simply as red as any man's, and you go to where the fucking is best. It just so happens that I am quite exceptional in the terms discussed." the porcelain cracked as Eric smirked.

As his hands were both returned to his sides, Eric looked down briefly to the treatment being granted to his dick, obviously satisfied with it, as well as amused to some measure.

"It would seem that I like your hands." he almost whispered, deeply, a little closer to Jason's ear than usual so that the flesh of lips grazed the flesh of ear, cock proudly risen to an aroused state, without reluctance.

"You already want to do this again don't you Mr. Stackhouse?" Eric simmered, seductive toxins bursting from his every pore "I can see the story written in your eyes. Don't worry, you can again, just like you will now." he reassured his human there was no need to rush or subject himself to unnecessary pressure.

Jason really loved the way Eric was touching him, like he was made of fine crystal. But it had been completely different a moment ago, or had that been his imagination? Every caress and touch felt like a tiny shock, and it made his grin continuously stretch in new ways. Jason decided to get a little daring, twisting one fist around the cockhead as Eric gave him sultry reassurances.

"I do wanna do this again, a lot. It's already even hotter than I thought it'd be." He grinned, pumping over Eric's shaft with a tighter grip, given a motivational boost to just do as he wished tonight. With their bond, he didn't have to worry about much, really.

Jason wondered why Eric didn't make very many faces; he was sure that his own had gone through various expressions the entire time Eric's hands had been on him. And he still had questions buzzing around in his mind, but he didn't want to ask them yet. At the risk of forgetting them, he focused only on the task literally at hand, the muscles in his shoulders flexing as he continued.

"Your dick still likin' me? Ain't done stuff to one that ain't attached to my body." But he'd had plenty done to his, and was pretty knowledgeable on what did and did not feel good to a cock.

"Oh Jason. Let it be known that all of Eric Northman continues to like you. Very much." no matter how old his wording and it's pacing, Eric still managed to sound casually modern, and as though he was making at least a little bit of fun at Jason's expense.

Suddenly Eric's talented hands were on his virile human's lean yet muscular body again, the sight before him proving too attractive to deny, working their way down over Jason's shoulders, the back of the vampire's fingertips brushing tentative circles around Jason's nipples. The fingers of one hand then traced down one side of Jason's fine torso, in the pretence of clawing. Eric teased Jason's adjacent nipple with the other hand, pinching, pulling and rubbing at it without pattern, sometimes harshly, others softly, sometimes shade of in-between.

"Allow me to reveal to you a secret, Mr. Stackhouse. I am fascinated by your kind. Though I speak only of a small branch from the tree of humanity. You are not simply a human, but a fascinating one. Where others see you as empty, I see you quite differently. Filled with impulses others deny themselves, or feel guilty for having. Acting first and reflecting upon it later. A few hundred years ago with a sword in your hand, perhaps you would have been respected." Eric drank in the reactions coming from Jason's body, due to his touch, as hungrily as he did blood after days of starvation.

"And how human you are. So bloated with feeling. A beautiful thing, how you twist and exhale at my touch. And I will take advantage of it, in ways you will like." Eric finished, still rock hard and astoundingly upright in Jason's hand, with an erection that rode parallel to his belly if left to it's own accord.

"Shit, ya keep doin' that I'm gonna get all hard again." Jason didn't mind it, though, and he probably would enjoy being able to let his dick do what it was supposed to.

He let loose soft moans through his teeth, spurned to quicken his pace further over the vampire dick. His body responded in an outbreak of goosebumps and tingles at the base of his spine.

"I dunno bout that, I ain't ever even picked up a sword. But I hunt sometimes." But the promise Eric delivered, that Jason was going to benefit greatly, in the most physical ways, excited him more. And then his slight prophecy came true, his own cock hardening at the thought of what Eric just might do when he too noticed, which he would. Jason pulled both hands over Eric's cock quickly, biting his lip in concentration.

Jason felt like he wanted to put some of that dick in his mouth, curious as to what the taste of it would be, or if it was really cold and he just couldn't tell under his heated palms. But then what if Eric came in his mouth? Jason didn't know if he wanted to test that yet, even if he really liked drinking other fine wines from the vampire. Maybe this was clear in his expression, maybe it wasn't, but he knew he wanted to say something, soon.

Without apology for it, Eric's hand darted to Jason's recently spent, newly hardened cock, and just grabbed at it with cruel force. Not even the slightest tug or pull was given.

"Mine." his ominous claim sent Winter's wind into the room in a silent howl that ran over their ears, Eric's face held offputtingly close to Jason's.

"Now, show me how you take what is yours." Eric delivered a mild command that needed no volume to prove its dominion. He wanted Jason to show him that he could handle him without restraint, without caution of being too forward or forceful. However, if Jason took the hint and ran with it, Eric's grip on that hot cock was so tight, it would not be pried away. Not by the force of a locomotive. Certainly not by any action Jason could muster. Jason could either find himself rewarded or punished, and in a way that did not depend upon Eric's intention.

Jason inhaled with a sharp, rapid stream of air, the vice-like fingers locked around his cock nearly stopping blood flow to his brain entirely for a moment.

"Fuck me," he gasped, his gaze lifting to find that flawless, perfect face much closer than before. So cold, but not menacing, or threatening. Just vampiric, was what came to mind; in Jason's own words.

Jason watched the way Eric's lips moved around words, commanding him to do as he wanted. He could get behind that. Despite the lack of space between them Jason managed to launch himself from his seat, kissing his vampire with a much less gentle nature than before, removing one hand from Eric's cock to grip onto slick, blond locks. He'd managed to pull one leg under his body, the other hanging from the edge of the couch, his left hand feverishly pumping now, with as tight a grip as he could muster. It felt so good to not worry about breaking some rule or lose a game from a kiss, to just let go and taste and feel everything.

"How nice of the real Jason Stackhouse to show up. Far less gentle than his predecessor, I trust?" Eric did not submit to Jason's new sense of risk, he allowed it. In fact he loved it. It was him who had always wanted it. Slutty, classless, sex-mad Jason, with all those bad manners and no sense to make good for them, now that was something Eric could enjoy. So long as within it, Jason did not lose sight of who to respect. Eric knew Jason was not quite that stupid. Others might not.

Though his face remained locked to one expression, Eric did part with a hum of sorts. It was not involuntary however, more so a means to let Jason know that his touches were approved, the human hungrily milking at his cock now, just how he liked it. Skill was subjective, though Jason's intent and abandon could not be taught or faked. He unsheathed his fangs whilst Jason's mouth claimed his, allowing them to scrape against the human's tongue, and the soft jelly of his gums. The hand that once kept a death grip of Jason's second hard on, now made tiny swirls and flicks around the human's meaty dickhead.

The sounds and scents shovelled nutrition into the furnace of Eric's dark soul. Jason's sweat, tears of the mortal coil, illuminating his senses and setting his thirst to ripen. The wet sound of his excited flesh slapping around under Jason's manoeuvre. The vampire could think of less eventful days.

"You want to do it, don't you Mr. Stackhouse? You want to know how it feels to make someone as old and as powerful as me, release under your sway. You want to know how much you enjoy forcing me to enjoy it. You are fortunate. Because I want you to know." Eric's words bled into one another with their own fluid harmony, as though so full with it that they overflowed.

"You are mine now, Jason Stackhouse. You will never regret that. You do know this, don't you?" silk poured from that dead man's tongue, faster than any web could be spun. Arachnid deities would weep in envy.

Something about finding his tongue hit fangs was incredibly hot to the human and caused him to groan with little shame. There was so much wrong that a million people would want to scream at him for right now, and that just made it all the better. Jason loved feeling wrong like this. And now, with Eric teasing his dick so tastily, he felt like ten showers wouldn't clean off the filthy glow he had to be giving off now. A pleasing shudder tickled Jason at Eric's words, finding the delivery and tone erotic enough to make multiple women pregnant without penetration.

* * *

"I…want ya to cum so bad," he agreed, panting and glancing down, waiting to see undead seed pour out of the juicy head in his fist. His attention could not have been taken away, except by the things Eric knew to say, things that wound him up more, made him want a repeat before this was even finished.

"Fuck yeah I know that, I ain't ever made a good choice in my life." Jason grinned, but his eyes seemed unable to decide where to look, as if they wanted to miss nothing of the vampire before him. "And right now this is all mine," his arm flexed heavily, keeping the speed on Eric's cock.

Jason wanted it to be entirely his doing that made the vampire cum tonight. Thinking that, perhaps, this somehow made all of this truly real. It had been the one thing he'd wanted since getting Eric's blood and had been denied, and now he was about to make it happen. Jason was a very happy human.

A moment of kindness others might not have thought Eric capable of; he gave Jason what he had wanted, releasing his thick climax all over the human's hands, glossing them heavily with his sinful juice, along with his own dick. He didn't even bat a single eyelid. Not even once. He did however lick his lips, watching the look on Jason's face as he witnessed his vampire cum under his employ. Mouth hung open. Eyes wide like a young boy upon first ejaculation. Strings of confusion pulled over all of his features. Priceless. Eric almost chuckled. Instead he enjoyed the last passing waves of orgasm as Jason's hand remained loose and still over him, perhaps shocked into inactivity.

"Did you like that Mr. Stackhouse? Was it everything you thought it might be?" the Norseman tilted his head to one side, absolutely elated at his new human's behaviour.

In the pause that followed, Eric slid his hand over a portion of his own demonic seed and returned it to Jason's dick, not for use as a lubricant, but as a naughty little game. He went on to pull at the hot, turgid prick in his juicy hand, slowly. He had no ambitions towards forcing Jason to cum again this night, but that did not mean he had no desire to steal touches from him, make him feel good.

"Come close to me Jason. Rest your head and find your words." Eric lay back and welcomed Jason to lower down, where the human would rest upon him, face against his chest, no heartbeat to hinder his ears. The vampire now ran a hand through the scruff of his human's hair, affectionately, the other having no claimed Jason's hand, fingertips delicately tickling the palm of it as he spoke.

"I like you Jason Stackhouse."

Jason didn't know how that much cum could exist in anyone, let alone spill out all at once, all over his hand, Eric's cock, his jeans, his couch. He hated cleaning up, but he didn't have a woman to do it. She might not have been thrilled to in this case, if he did. His gaze was firmly locked onto the sight of each thick glob pushed from the tip, his pulse racing from it. Jason just nodded at Eric, watching almost detached as his own cock got more attention.

He wiped his hand on his own leg as Eric invited him to rest into him once more. He did not like to think of it as cuddling, or the fact that when he did it felt nice to. Jason was a sucker for cuddling sometimes, even if he was an uncouth, sex-crazed man. And this was now so different from just a moment before, that he almost couldn't process it before laying down. He found it easier to do than before, when he didn't want to feel like a girl. Jason didn't now, so maybe there was no need to worry about that around Eric from now on. Either way, he laid down on the vampire, one arm resting on the side. He smiled, eyelids heavy, at the once again gentle touches he received. Jason didn't even care that he still had a hard on.

"Well damn, I dunno why. I like you too, cause I...um, I ain't done nothin' like this with a guy. And I didn't wanna. But I do wanna with you, like a lot."

He could understand when girls liked him for his dick, or for stories they heard about it, but Eric was definitely not a girl, and not even a human guy. But Jason genuinely liked him, and couldn't understand why his sister didn't. More for him, then.

"You gonna come over a lot? Cause that'd be good and fun and stuff." His eyes grew heavier still, he was so relaxed right now, sleepy even.

"I could always not come around and keep my hands off you. If I were frigid. Luckily, Bill is not your vampire." Eric smiled without restraint, just for a moment, although Jason's head was beneath his and facing away from him, and so such could not be seen.

"I am quite taken with you Mr. Stackhouse. I would have to kill you before releasing you from our agreement. I am sure you find those terms reasonable." he couldn't resist being so him, could he? Cunty and brilliant, yet charming and wantable at the same time.

"However, sex is only one of the benefits of our…unique relationship. I do not see you as only an object to pull orgasm from. It would be disappointing to learn that you feel differently." but then with Eric's ego, how true was that statement? Then again, he was big on old school vampire codes of conduct, well conditioned by his own maker, Godric, the wise and unusual thinker who had chosen to end his own rarely accomplished years in a spell of blue flame.

He tended to Jason's naked shoulders, glistening with sweet perspiration, engaging them in a mild massage, bare skin pressing against bare skin without a worry or care from either man.

"I am more than family to you now. Much more than a friend. A brother to confide in. A father to learn from. Remember this Mr. Stackhouse. I am here in all ways. Do not hesitate to test the theory." and if Eric had ever sounded so sincere, none could remember it. Though, he was still Eric, he hardly resembled a bleeding heart pacifist in any possible way. Which was quite fitting, really.

"Yeah, you bought me new stuff, and it was cool. I kinda knew it wasn't gonna be like just sex, cause you wouldn't let me do anything to ya when we had the blood sharin'." But they weren't dating, he felt, not like Bill and Sookie. That didn't mean he thought he and Eric were less than them, though.

"This ain't bad," he mused lightly, his words slowly turning into audible murmurs. "Fact, I kinda like it. Nice and feels good." Jason squirmed lazily under the massage, his lip pulling up in a dopey smile.

"Cool. Ain't ever had a brother. We ain't related now, right? Cause of the blood and everything?" He didn't think so, but it couldn't hurt to be sure. But Jason knew he wouldn't mind now, anyway. "So like, if I do somethin' stupid and don't know how to fix it, I can call ya?"

"You can call me whenever you need to. However, since you mention blood-" And with that, Eric chewed open a wound into his wrist again before lowering it before Jason's mouth. "Drink up. We will see about moving you on from reds to whites, soon enough." a dirty joke, but then why did it sound partly serious?

Jason's eyes opened against the gravity dragging them shut. He pulled the wrist to his mouth and sucked down the thousand year old blood, but not before giving the vampire a look that said he didn't want to find the statement as funny as he actually had. It was forgotten as he drank from Eric, though, and he felt the fatigue leaving him quickly. Jason licked his lips when the wound closed.

"I sure do like that," he nodded, lifting his head up to rest his chin on Eric's chest "You gotta drink me now too?"

"Not right away. That can wait until we take to your bed." and Eric would only pretend he knew how pleased that revelation would make Jason, that he had invited himself to stay the night.

"Now, talk to me Jason Stackhouse. Tell me all of your secrets, and of all things that trouble you. Tell me so that I might soothe your thoughts." Eric ran his hands all over Jason now, but in a respectful way, leaving no doubt that he admired his new companion in ways beyond carnal desire.

Jason liked that it wasn't just about blood, too, especially since he'd learned that his was irresistible to vampires. But that also confused him a little, since he was used to relationships being all about sex, or alcohol, or some sort of gain or exchange. Except Gran and Sookie. Jason couldn't think of Eric in those terms, though.

"All my secrets? Damn there's a lot, I dunno how big a lot of 'em are." And he didn't want to ruin the mood by overtalking and saying something stupid. "I ain't feelin' troubles right now anyway, I feel real good. Maybe I can think about 'em and tell ya later." Like one more recent secret that really gnawed on his mind, one that only a couple people knew. But that would make him unhappy, and he didn't want to be anything but happy right now. Eric was there for that too, though, right?

"Very well. Just know that I am yours now, as much as you are mine. Anything that seeks to hurt you will be done away with, as presented." and with that, Jason looked up at Eric and smiled, the beautiful nocturne almost smiling back, if only the response was one he naturally initiated and cared for. They spoke for hours about each of their pasts, just like that, naked and free, comfortable in one another's arms. And after much was said, the pair retired to bed, where neither coveted the other in any way outside of affectionate embrace. Yet, as though it were only a dream, by the light of morning, Eric was gone.

* * *

**THE END**


	6. No Mistake

**Title:** Whisper in the Blood  
**Type:** Slash, Friendship, Snark, Drama  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** True Blood [Showverse]  
**Pairing:** Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse (featuring Sookie Stackhouse)  
**Setting:** Sometime during Season 2, though not strictly following events.  
**Word Count:** 5138  
**Summary:** After having it out with Sookie about his relationship with Eric, things don't go well at all and Jason makes way for Fangtasia, thinking that going to see Eric will perk him up. He gets more than he bargained for. During a formal meeting of important vampire associates lead by Eric, Jason discovers that Eric was right; Sookie isn't the only Stackhouse with awesome mind powers. Except, Jason's work a little differently to hers, which is definitely going to get him in to trouble. Even this first time they manifest; a lot of blood is spilled. Still, who cares when at the aftermath of bloodshed, you get to take a shower with Eric and get your part-fairy freak on? Noone, that's who.

**Warnings:** Use of some adult language and references. Developed sexual chemistry; do not read if you want your smut served instant and present in every chapter. Series could be spoilerish if you have not viewed Seasons 1 and 2 respectively; consider yourself warned. To be treated as missing scenes, potentially pre-AU since events in this series may alter the course of canon events. Some scenes of violence and gore in this chapter. No specific episode setting. This is a co-write so keep this in mind whilst reading, and apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy in parts. Eric is written by Jaxon66 and Jason by VarrosGirly. Comments are love. Thanks!

* * *

"So y'ain't mad at me anymore, right?" Jason put an arm over the back of his chair at the kitchen table, taking a bite from the small sandwiches Sookie had made for them. Sweet tea sat in a pitcher between them, sweating out its cold.

"You're my sister, and I mean, this is real different for me and all, but Eric's a real nice vampire." He hoped that they could make it up to each other, after Sookie's small fit from him telling her about it in the first place.

"And I mean, I thought I did real good when you told me 'bout vampire Bill the first time, and you guys are doin' ok, right?" Jason was pretty sure they'd shared blood, so maybe she could get that. Hopefully.

"You ain't gonna be mad cause I'm his human, are ya?" There was a little more than blood bonds to it, which she could hear if she really wanted to. Jason was pretty sure she didn't.

"I love you like I always have Jason, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand by and watch you playing right into Eric's hands. Apparently more literally than anyone who ever met you thought could ever happen." She shook her head just slightly, not wanting Jason to see her disappointment come across as though she was the older sibling, not wanting to patronize him. Even if he deserved it.

"I can't be mad at someone for not knowin' any better. 'Cept for the fact that I've told you just what kind of vampire Eric Northman is. So yes, Jason, I guess I am gonna be mad, until you come to your senses, if he hasn't already glamoured them out of you by now." Sookie delivered a constant pace of sass as she spoke forwardly to her brother, who at the best of times was misguided. These, Sookie Stackhouse thought, were not the best of times.

"I know you think he's a good vampire. Lord knows Eric's got a way of makin' his side seem like a great place to be at. But if this is real, what you and him are doing, then I will eat that damn table cloth you're eatin' off of."

"But there ain't nothin' you can do, cause he ain't playin' me. I played girls plenty, and I know it when I see it. Eric just likes me, he bought me all kinds of stuff, and he's real nice." Sookie only knew his vampire in the context of her problems, which Jason could understand. But she forgot that even vampires could have more than one side to them, and Jason liked all of Eric's. Except maybe the side that got mad at him, which he didn't think he'd see a whole lot, unless he did something really stupid. Then again, maybe he would see it more often.

"Oh c'mon Sook, just cause he can don't mean he does! Eric ain't that kind of vamper, and he even told me I gotta think before I try to do stuff for him, cause I shouldn't be like fangbangers who always wanna get up on his junk." Jason knew that Eric wouldn't glamour him for the sake of his obedience, anyway. He just felt that, for some reason.

"And anyway, me an' him share blood a lot now, so it ain't like I'm his dinner, neither. Remember when everybody thought vampire Bill was killin' everybody else? And then they thought it was me? But it was René? It's like...people can think they know about somethin' just cause somebody did somethin' bad before, but it ain't like that now." Jason frowned and took a long drink from his iced tea.

"So you think him buyin' you a bunch'a nice things after knowin' you for all o'five minutes is somethin' other than just a way to get you believin' he really gives half a damn about you?" Visibly, it was potently obvious that Sookie had the most opposite point of view possible, lips making agitated shapes so rarely seen upon her face as she continued to chastise Jason for being gullible.

"You seriously are not gonna talk to me about whatever it is you two do with each other's junk." Sookie all of a sudden sounded exceptionally bratty and bemused, looking away from Jason, unable to even take him seriously in that moment, instead rearranging some items on a nearby surface.

"Look Jason, I've known Eric a lot longer than you, and I've seen just what in the Hell he's capable of. Sure he's not all bad, and at times he's even...charmin' or somethin' like it...but you better trust me when I tell you that whatever he's up to with you, it aint for your own good. It's probably some plan he cooked up to get to me. Ask anyone who knows him, they'll tell you 'bout the same." her last line seemed out of place, for being of raised, optimistic tone, now looking at her brother hopefully again.

He didn't appreciate Sookie talking bad about his vampire like that, and for a second it looked like she was going to hit him across the back of the head for being stupid. Jason had flinched out of the way before seeing her grab her own glass again.

"Sook, I'm serious. Like, I ain't the best at explaining nothin', and you don't like it when I do stupid shit, but I promise I know what I'm gettin' myself into now." Jason looked at his watch, his face lifting a little. It was going to be sundown soon, which meant he could go and see Eric, just to talk to him.

"He told me stuff that I didn't know about, stuff you didn't tell me about. Like we're elves. Or...no, fairies?" Jason laughed, shaking his head. "I thought he was a kook when he told me that, but I guess it's true." Not to mention all stories about Eric in the past, vampire and human, which Jason liked listening to. A lot of the time because he liked Eric's voice, which was even better when he talked in that weird, old language that Jason didn't understand. But he liked it.

"You ain't got no place makin' that promise." Sookie quickly shot, not even needing a second to think of a response. Her demeanour seemed less and less relaxed, and yet more and more annoyed as time went by. It often frustrated her when trying to get through Jason's thick head that he was doing something wrong, but in this particular situation, that was an understatement she never thought she'd have to make.

"You know what Jason-" with a soft kick of sorts, Sookie knocked Jason's legs from their stretched position, riding vertically so that his feet had rested upon a nearby seat to form a bridge with his limbs "-you don't wanna see sense, and you're so in love with Eric Northman? Then I don't see any good reason for you to be here gettin' in my hair in ways that don't wash out."

"You ain't got no right, talkin' bout not seeing stuff. Just cause you can read minds and all don't mean you know everything." Jason liked fighting with Sookie just about as much as shovelling hot asphalt on a muggy day. They had spats all the time, but Jason wondered if she really would hate him forever over something like this.

"Fine, I'm goin' then. Just about time for me to get over to Fangtasia anyway." Jason grabbed up a couple of the mini sandwiches as he left, grumbling to himself as he started up his truck and left Gran's house. Sookie was just in a bad mood, he was sure, and when she saw that Eric wasn't just using him she'd apologize. Maybe.

She opened the front door and stood between it and Jason, pointing to the exit just formed. "Go on Jason, get goin' before I say things I really don't wanna say." and as Jason reluctantly stood from his seat and moped through the door with his head hung down and a look of dismay etched upon his features, Sookie had no remorse, adding volume to her words as he took to his truck. "And don't you come back until you got somethin' to say that I can stand to hear."

The sun started dipping down, putting a darker gloom on the road as Jason made his way up to Shreveport. He felt better after putting on a loud radio station, not to mention driving closer to see Eric. Jason didn't know why he had to go tonight, but it felt right. And he always tried to do things that felt right to him.

When he arrived, there was some kind of meeting going on. The club hadn't opened for the night yet, and maybe it was going to take a while. He had Ginger get him a beer to hold him over while he waited, hunched over the bar and watching the interaction with a vaguely curious gaze. Which was focused mostly on Eric, of course. Who cared about some vampire meeting he couldn't understand anyway?

* * *

Eric had become aware of Jason's entrance, not visibly noting it right away, but doing so by offering his human the slightest slip of a glance, accompanied by an almost unremarkable smile. But then, nothing Eric did was ever truly unremarkable. He continued on with his meeting, Jason in the background, dressed in a finely fitted, expensive, metallic effect suit, grey, aside from the white shirt beneath it, one button loose at the collar.

Those sitting with him at the table for negotiation were similarly dressed, though not quite as expensively or looking anywhere near as good, despite their best efforts, and oh how Eric knew it, though it was too obvious for him to speak it. He looked like a shiny thing amidst a jumble of dull, common stones. He smiled as if he'd heard that thought, from someone else.

The conversations taking place were at times heated, and spoken in a number of languages which apparently all necessary to, understood. Eric remained expressionless and masterful, whilst Pam on certain notes, seemed more agitated. Eric spoke to one of the men present, his heavies watching on tentatively with their backs to opposing walls of Fangtasia.

"So, you speak the truth when you tell me that your organization has no ties to Queen Sophie-Anne? And you have a high standard when it comes to your policies on those who dare to push V illegally?" Eric asked softly with no need to show dominance via volume, though he looked as unimpressed as his words sounded unconvinced.

Jason picked at his already short nails, not knowing half of the things that were going on because of the different languages being used. At least Eric got to speak in those different ones, but Jason was distracted by something else for a moment. Two guys to the left of the discussion were talking, and Jason saw a bottle of V being put into the shorter one's hand, who then passed a wad of cash to the first.

"Hey...Ginger." He glanced over and had to say her name again to get her attention. At least he wasn't that dumb. It made him feel good. "Who're them guys?" He nodded at the two who were still talking on their own.

Ginger looked to where he was indicating and stared blankly. "What guys, Jason?" Jason frowned, but then noticed that as the men walked away, they sort of faded.

"Holy shit!" He jumped up from his seat, seeing the taller man seated at the table with Eric when they turned to look at him for his outburst. "Fuck yeah!" Jason grinned for a moment, realizing what had just happened. But then he needed to give an explanation, since people didn't just yell that in a quiet room.

"Oh uh, they're sellin' V in here Eric." He crossed his arms and nodded confidently, not seeing a need to explain much more than that. Then he realized, even with Eric present, he really should have been a little nervous for what might conclude from stating what he had. V was a bad thing, wasn't it? Then again, maybe Eric didn't mind, in which case he may have just pissed Eric off and not the other vampires. Whichever was worse, Jason was sure that either way, what he'd just said had not been too good.

"He's lucky he's your fuckin' human." Pam said in old Nordic tongue, standing at Eric's side where he sat, rolling her eyes and looking about as pissed off as a passive aggressive lady vamp could get. Her statement did two things; it conveyed her genuine dislike of Jason's lack of finesse, and it also warned others present not to respond how they might have liked to, given the accusation made.

Hurting Eric's human in Eric's domain, well, that simply could not be done. Eric smiled wickedly, not even needing to look to Pam to express his twisted satisfaction with her informative animosity. The other vampires in conference with Eric all looked to Jason with immediate hate and judgment, ready for an opportunity to rip him apart and bleed him dry, if only it would come. It was not a human's place to make such incriminating claims, even if they held truth. After all, Eric was Sheriff of the area, and not very forgiving to those who sought to betray him.

"And what has made you so sure of this, Jason Stackhouse?" though Eric's face remained uncreased as virgin snow, his eyes sparkled with magnetic charm and false coyness as they peered to only Jason.

He hadn't thought enough to be subtle with his understanding, but he never did, really. Jason always said the first thing that came to mind, when the thought occurred.

"I just seen it. Somebody was thinkin' about it! And that guy was sellin' some V to a little guy with a real bad wig." He gestured to the tall, dark, moody looking one. "Didn't look like a one-time thing, neither." Jason turned to pick up his beer, swigging it down with a smile. If only he knew how lucky he really was to be owned by Eric. Otherwise, he'd have been dead already.

"Lies!" the accused vampire bellowed, face contorted with rage's venom.

"You will be silent whilst I share words with my human, or suffer the extent of my mercy without your innocence considered." Eric snapped his response with evil in his lips, his voice atypically thunderous, sending the room to his demand; even Pam looked unsettled by it. And then, in such a surreal instant, his posture and droll returned to previous form, delicate expressions projected once more unto his Jason, though first he spoke to Pam, whispered words masked via use of ancient language lost even to many of their kind.

"Do you believe he has the sight?" he asked.

"Impossible. His sister does not walk into the dreams of the dead." Pam urged, impatient with what she deemed to be Eric's pandering to an undeserving mortal, even if he was part faeora.

"Perhaps the sister walks differently to the brother." and then without blinking once, Eric set about testing the theory, quickly. It would be joyous if his assumptions were correct, he did long to have a human with unique abilities. Although that would mean a lot of dead vampires, and a quick clean up of blood and flesh slosh; Fangtasia opened for business in a matter of ours.

"Tell me, Jason Stackhouse, can you name any of the strangers you see here present? Can you tell me something of them that will prove your claims worthy of trust?" Of course, Jason was not on trial. If this outburst turned out to be a false alarm, Eric would still kill all opposing vampires present to spare Jason's life. He was fond of his human and every dirty blonde hair on his head.

Jason even got scared for a minute, but not so much for himself. If Sookie had been here, she would have known how good a vampire Eric was to him. But she wasn't, and now he had to actually do something. With his tongue just poking out of the side of his mouth, Jason wrinkled his nose and looked at the vampires, who were still staring at him with evil gazes, their fangs all bared. He saw a lot of different methods for dismembering him, though there was a spare one of Eric killing all these vampires. Which made him smile a lot before he remembered the task at hand.

"Right uh...well they ain't very happy with me right now..." Jason frowned and scratched his head. "That dude's called Ivan," he got that from one vampire thinking about what he would say once they got out of there. "And uh...Ashford." He snorted a laugh at that one. What kind of name was that?

"Oh shit, there's one of 'em hidin' stuff in the backs of the toilets. Or there was. V is gonna still be in there, in the guy's bathroom." It had already happened, as he saw the vampire who had done so glare even harder at him, looking like he was prepared to jump up and bite Jason's throat out. Which made him just a little nervous, but Eric was here, so it would be alright.

Two vague nods later and Eric descended upon those Jason had named, his security taskforce blurring to assist almost as quickly, holding the struggling accused in place whilst Eric plunged into their ribcages and ripped out their hearts, discarding the once-beating now lifeless vital organs to the floor as if trash unworthy of his grip. The two vampires exploded into a flurry of blubbery red gunge, and within less than a second Eric killed a further two of the visitors present, ripping one of their heads off, tearing the other in half and plunging the other into a pointed wooden spike held strategically in place by one of those under his employ. So much death, and the death of death at that, in so little time. It was over so quick.

Only three visiting vampires remained, and where once they had looked fit to strike and kill a mortal who dared provoke them, they now looked listless and lost, animalistic defence impulse hardly bold enough to cast warning upon their features. Eric broke the silence, graceful in spite of looking like the only survivor of a brutal massacre of gore, although in truth he had been.

"Those of you who live do so because you are old in your years. Old enough that I trust you have afforded me no betrayal, and will not seek to do so even now, with your colleagues staining my floor." when Eric spoke, it was with haunting calm, soothing though something relentlessly psychotic ran through him with vivid calamity.

"I believe you wise enough to know what reaction I might have if I hear even a rumour that you wish revenge upon my human for this night." desperate agreement anchored those listening, to Eric, thankful for his evasive mercy when such less may have been expected. Silly vampires. Eric was a killer, and a ruthless one when needed, but he was not spiteful. Spite was not good for business. If he worked with this organization again, just think how many discounts he would receive.

"Now, leave with what is left of your dead lives. And just so we are clear, do not contact me in the immediate future. I will call you." his devilish grin at the end of those words cracked the drying blood that now dyed his cold porcelain face, licking his lips for the pleasure of it thereafter. Those he spoken to left in a fitting hurried pace whilst Pam stood behind Eric, kicking at her feet and huffing in complaintive tone.

"Another set of perfectly irreplaceable heels ruined." she grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Oh Pam. Spare me your complaints. Contrary to some of your most recent beliefs, clothing is quite overrated." the undead Viking smiled deliciously, parting with light humour, teasing Pam and obviously thinking of her naked. Members of his security call went in search if planted V, which would be flushed once found. The only V dealt on Eric's premises was of his choosing.

* * *

Jason stared with an open mouth, beer bottle halfway raised to his lips. What Eric had been thinking wasn't nearly as bloody and, well, cool as what he'd done. He felt a little twinge of pride as the other vampires fell dead, all the images he saw of pain to himself blinking off as they were slaughtered. It was different, and he didn't think he'd ever be ok with seeing someone, many someones, get their hearts ripped out in front of him. But it was Eric doing it, so it was…kind of hot. None of the living vampires even dared to think about him, or what they may or may not have liked to do to him, as they left. But Pam was pretty pissed at him, thinking about slapping him, hard, just because it was sort of his fault that there was so much blood on her shoes. Jason stared at Eric and then laughed.

"I don't think she'd get all nekkid now, she ain't happy." Jason started making his way around the mess, jumping when a deafening screech filled the room. Ginger dropped the box of Fangtasia t-shirts she'd gotten from the store room before running back there. "Jesus. Ain't that girl got a mute or somethin'?" Jason shook his head and found a clear path to his vampire, still smiling giddily, despite the amount of death he'd just witnessed.

"So uh...I got fairy powers!" And he could see vampire thoughts, which he felt really proud for. Sookie couldn't hear them, but he could. "Damn, you got blood all over ya. You look like a real Viking again I bet." And he looked hotter than usual, covered in blood like that. Jason wondered why he thought so for a second.

Pam just rolled her eyes again at Jason's excited declaration, huffing another time before she stormed off to glamour some rationale into Ginger, thinking how this might just be the time that the barmaid's troubled, too-frequently meddled with mind, might just break from the pressure of it. Maybe Ginger would be better off as a cabbage.

"In light of recent events, we have much to talk about Jason Stackhouse." Eric took off his suit jacket and wiped the lining of it against his face and hands, not so much cleaning his flesh of blood as it did remove any that was still wet. His scalp was thick with rusty, mud-like clotting, flaxen locks defaced with the blood of already dead men he had killed a second and final time. His present team already began tending to the murderous mess that had been made.

"Look at me. I am in no condition to welcome such esteemed company." Eric smiled handsomely, the sort of sweet yet naughty smile that promised a laugh, though one did not come. "I must make myself more presentable." his bright, soulful eyes traced the full length of Jason's body, dedicated to his human's every angle

"Did I frighten you, Jason Stackhouse?" though if he had, his voice was not really filled with regret for it, or even smudged by the same reasoning.

"Fuck, I ain't scared. Maybe a little bit when you were yellin' at 'em, but it was like you had a giant amp hidin' somewhere. But it stopped them vampers from wantin' to kill me too bad, so it was ok." Jason looked over Eric, still grinning wide. He wanted to keep doing it, seeing things that weren't really there.

"How come I got powers now but Sook had hers all her life? I ain't done nothin' different, did I?" The excited human took a small piece of leftover vampire from the side of Eric's neck, shaking his fingers to get it off. "Ew, I hate touchin' dead vamper. Forgot how gross it is." But Eric was still a little dirty, and he was right; he couldn't greet guests like this.

"You got a shower and stuff here don't ya? And ya need to talk t'me, so I can go with ya and help gettin' blood out of your hair and stuff."

Jason laughed again, though, as he got a visual of Pam trying to find either a place to fix her shoes or the number of the people she'd bought them from. "Fuck, I wanna keep doin' this, it's kinda neat."

Eric stepped even nearer to Jason, nose running dangerously close over his neck, savouring the faintly tart scent there which caused the vampire to hum deeply in satisfaction. If only Jason could have seen that expression on Eric's face: loveable, childlike, punch-drunk. Priceless. Raising his head to face Jason, Eric opened his eyes again before speaking in silky, effortless tones.

"Your time is now Mr. Stackhouse. Why waste time wondering why?" Eric's eyes flashed with kinetic spirit, sending subtle yet enjoyable sensations through both himself and Jason at that moment.

"A shower. That does sound nice. And you would help me? How very kind and selfless of you. I am forced to accept. Yet, I do not wish to clean myself here. Might you suggest an alternative?"

Eric's grin grew wider still, sullied by faint rosy patches that still remained upon him thanklessly. He looked like he was up to something, and enjoying a plethora of private thoughts that both amused and enticed him. And oh how he was, on all counts, biting the tip of his tongue as his eyes burnt holes through Jason.

Jason liked the way Eric smelled him, and he wasn't even imagining drinking all of the human down. Sookie didn't know anything, and now Jason really did know it. He was sure she'd want to know about this, so she had to listen to him now. "Yeah, I got me a bathtub, you remember that," he grinned, then looked a little shell shocked, with a goofy smile steadily growing.

"Damn, I don't think I could fit that up in there," he had thought about it, dreamt about it, but actually getting fucked by Eric? Jason wondered if that was even possible, his vampire was so big. "Or we could, like, go to your place. Cause that don't look like my shower." And he was getting more aroused by the second, watching what Eric was thinking about him. It was like personal porn that he didn't have to imagine by himself. Jason's eyes glossed over for a moment, sliding to stare blankly at Eric's shoulder.

"You're prying." Eric's voice became cold and husky as he drew his eyes unusually close to Jason's own, a feeling radiating from his very flesh that he was sure to attack for the crime. However, the mood soon shifted as Eric smiled again, breaking away from the threatening glare.

"Feel free to, any time. I have no secrets to keep from you, Jason Stackhouse." Eric did not try to hide how the thought of his mind being invaded by his human tickled him so nicely, perhaps not only for the nature of the act itself, but also for what responses came from Jason's findings there.

"Fuck. Uh, I gotta...we gotta go." Jason's jeans were growing just a bit too tight for public decency, and he knew that Eric could notice it.

Without needing to look to discover it, Eric's hand went for Jason's crotch as gently as a swooping hawk to defenceless prey, finding it's fattening shape and stroking it a number of times before letting go, his gaze pinning Jason in place the whole time. "Yes we do. Human's first." he gestured to Fangtasia's doors without really doing anything at all.

Jason's excited grin faded a little with the change in tone, but returned instantly with Eric's. "I dunno how to turn it off yet. I don't even know how it done got turned on in the first place." Of course, Eric's hand to his cock was, as always, extremely comfortable and an instant way to make him pop a full boner. He stepped around the puddles of blood as he led Eric out, past the early birds who thought they'd get in for a peek at his vampire early.

He didn't get so many death glares as he thought, though many of them surely envied him by now. They didn't dare actually show it much with Eric there, maybe they wouldn't even if Jason was by himself. But most of them were thinking about what the vampire was going to do to the human he was leaving with in such a hurry, covered in blood. Thankfully, Jason couldn't read human minds; at least not yet.

Manoeuvring to the vampire's car was becoming quite a problem, since he couldn't clearly see where he was walking with how many different ways he saw himself getting fucked and bitten, in Eric's mind. One of the present vampires even thought Eric might take it up the ass from him. Jason wasn't sure he liked this part of the fairy powers very much.

"Eric, uh...you're drivin, right?" He blinked the images away and found his real vampire with a grin. "Are we really goin' to your place? I ain't seen it before. Well I sorta did when you were thinkin' bout me."

But another thing puzzled him. "Sook can't hear vamps. She said it's cause vamps' minds work different or somethin'. We got the same fairy genes and all, does that mean I got 'em better?"

"My home is not particularly close. I do however have somewhere in mind." he dryly answered, taking to the driver's seat once he had gotten into his car. As if he would allow Jason, or any one else, to drive his vehicle, telepathy induced addled perspective on reality or not. He listened to Jason's hopeful and excited questions as he pulled out into the road, answering before he sped away.

"I think now more than ever, you should be well aware of my certainty as to which Stackhouse has things better." he glanced at a pleased, almost fit to chuckle Jason from the corner of his eye, loving him like a kid brother he could torment and tease, as well as admire and make stronger.

"These are exciting times for us Jason Stackhouse. Prepare yourself for my proving this to you in a number of moments." And with that, Eric's sports car zipped away, en route to the nearest most vampire-friendly hotel.

* * *

**END**


End file.
